往日之血
by Adam Groud
Summary: 在外网发中文小说会不会很奇怪啊…在shameless中加入超自然元素，主要讲的是3X12之后的故事。当时光流转，当年的少年们都拥有了新的身份，往事又会对他们带来怎样的影响？大量原创人物，但主Ian和Mickey。
1. Chapter 1

第一章：血

【今日】

窗外的雨水冲刷着底特律，使得这盛夏时节多出些许清凉。伊恩站在窗前，望着唰唰的雨滴，不禁恍惚起来。外面的世界一片迷蒙，看不清望不穿，一如窗前的男孩的前路。

这时他身后忽然有人开口，打断了他的沉思。"天也快黑了，要出去喝一杯么？困在这里一天可要闷死我了。"金发的男子躺在床上里，百无聊赖地说。柔顺的金发下是一张娃娃脸，大大的蓝眼薄薄的唇。

伊恩转身。他们两人共处在一间汽车旅馆的简陋房间里。除了两张床，一张桌，一个掉了漆的衣柜和一台飘满雪花的老式电视，室内可谓是一无所有了。目前他们就只能付得起这种档次的旅馆了。

伊恩无奈地笑笑："埃文啊，你明知道我们身无分文了的。"

听到这话，埃文翻身侧卧着面对他，一脸阳光灿烂："谁跟你说要喝那些花钱的东西呢？"看着他期待的眼神，伊恩终于确信他是认真的了，不由得皱起眉头："想都别想！现在外头风头正紧，要是被**他们**盯上…"

"我是说酒啦！使点手段让别人'心甘情愿'地请我们喝酒总不至于出什么乱子吧？那几个人总不会在酒保里安插眼线吧？"埃文耸耸肩。

不行，太危险了。伊恩如今不敢冒丝毫风险，出去喝酒难保不会暴露自己的真实身份。说真的，这么多人送了命都不能让埃文长点心眼么？可他又不忍责备这个乐天派的男孩。他是如此轻率，贪玩，天真。可无论他做出了什么令伊恩深感恨铁不成钢的事来，伊恩总是不由自主地纵容他，甚至是…庇护他。有时伊恩甚至不敢相信这个家伙事实上比自己年长。

埃文把他的沉默当成了默许："那就这么说定了，等我换件衣服一下就出门。"

伊恩的"不行"几乎都要说出口了。一阵敲门声忽然响起。

【昔时】

醇厚的液体划过喉咙，留下一道火辣辣的轨迹，差点把伊恩呛出眼泪来，引得高壮帅酒保的一阵笑："第一次喝酒么，小子？"

伊恩勉强找回声音："第一次喝这么烈的。"

"你看起来可还嫩着呢，你确定你到了可以喝酒的年纪了么？虽说只有成年人才能进来，可难保你伪造了身份证或者用其他什么鬼方法混了进来。"

伊恩皱皱眉，不予作答，只是又灌下一口他连名字都没记住的烈酒。

酒保哼声一笑："哈哈，沉默不语可瞒不过我。我在这里工作也有好些年了，什么样的人没见过？你可不是第一个来这里借酒消愁的未成年人。放心承认吧，我不会赶你出去的。"

这话引起了伊恩的注意力。他把视线从酒杯上移开，迎上了酒保洞察的目光和会心的微笑。他这才注意到这个酒保是如此高大帅气，一身结实的肌肉，一张棱角分明的脸庞，脸上的胡渣透露出粗犷的魅力。或许是他身上的某种特质吸引到了伊恩，伊恩顿时对他颇有好感。

"我叫詹森。"酒保伸出他那健壮的胳膊，"专业倾听心事50年，值得信赖。"

伊恩被逗得不禁莞尔，握住对方的手："伊恩。"

"要知道，每个来这里借酒浇愁的人都有自己的故事。有的人是因为事业不顺，有些人是因为情场失意。你呢？"

伊恩其实并不是很想说出口，毕竟他和这个人素未平生。可他看起来也不像坏人，似乎值得信赖。于是伊恩缓缓开口："我…在意的人，他要结婚了。"

詹森说："新郎不是你，对吧？"

伊恩摇头。

"你以为坐在这里喝酒就能挽回他了么？如果你真觉得你们还有机会，就应该当面让他回心转意。"

【今日】

急促的敲门声仿佛催魂鼓一般，使得伊恩身上的每一寸恐惧都在瑟瑟发抖。难道是他们？他们是怎么追上来的？

伊恩转头看了一眼埃文。饶是胆大包天如他也不由得收起了笑脸，无助地望着伊恩。

敲门声顿了顿。伊恩轻轻向门口踱去，试图通过猫眼看清门外是谁。可还没等他靠近门口，又一阵敲门声骤然响起，将他吓退两步。不过这次门外的人终于开口了。

"伊恩！埃文！你们两个死基佬快给姐开门！"

伊恩和埃文对视一眼，舒了一口气。不是他们。

在伊恩去开门的时候，埃文朝门外不满地吼了一声："琳赛你这个贱人！早点吱一声会怀孕嘛！吓得我屎都快出来了！还有，跟你说多少遍了，老子不是基佬！！"

"孤攻寡受共处一室，用指甲盖来想都能猜到你们之间有奸情。"伊恩打开门，一个高挑苗条的黑发女子便跨了进来，正是埃文口中的琳赛。

看到熟识的人着实让伊恩甚是宽慰，脸上浮起了一丝笑意。然而这点笑意并没有持续多久。看到跟在琳赛身后走进来的男人，一片忧虑的寒霜爬上了他的脸庞："他是谁？"

"哦，他啊。给你们介绍一下。他叫艾利克斯。艾利克斯，这是伊恩，那是埃文。"琳赛在埃文身边舒舒服服地坐下，表现得好像这只是一场普通的朋友聚会。可伊恩很明白现下情形危急，容不得他们玩办家家。

同她的从容正好相反，艾利克斯显得非常困惑不安。他问："很高兴认识你们。可…琳赛，你说你跟一个朋友一起，可他们明明是两个人。而且，你没告诉我，呃，他们都是男的啊。"居然是她从外面勾搭来的，还想着和琳赛口中的"朋友"玩双飞？琳赛约到的炮友可没一个善终的，难道这次她也…想到这里，伊恩不禁再次紧缩眉头。

"那个嘛，我只是发现了朋友的车，就顺势找过来咯，天知道一辆车上会搭着几个人。"琳赛耸耸肩，仿佛没什么大不了的，"反正我的朋友们也不会介意的，对吧？"

埃文立马表示反对："我可是介意得很呢！"

琳赛斜起眼瞄着他："哟，看来你是被伊恩的大棒子伺候得爽了，心里容不下别人了嘛。"

埃文被她说得整个表情跟吃了屎似的："适可而止吧，求你了。"

眼看着被琳赛带来的艾利克斯脸色越来越差，伊恩觉得这场闹剧是时候消停一会了。于是他对艾利克斯说："对不起，艾利克斯，我觉得你是时候离开了。"

琳赛讽道："美兰达夫人可不是这么教你待客之道的吧？"

"美兰达夫人还教了我要低调处事。"

"她是处事低调了，但她也死了。"

"她是为了保护我们才死的，"伊恩面带愠色，语气不自觉地重了起来，"你最好对她放尊重些。"

琳赛收起了她玩世不恭的面孔，站起身来，板着脸和伊恩对视："你最好对我放尊重些。我比你年长得可不是一星半点，如今'长者'们都已殒命，作为我们之中最为年长的人，你无权质疑我的所作所为。"

她仿佛带有一个无形的气场，逼得伊恩不得不退让。年龄为她带来的优势太大了，伊恩根本斗不过她。更何况**他们**还在外面虎视眈眈，必须尽量避免内斗。可是他也由不得琳赛太胡闹。埃文是完全意识不到危险，而琳赛是明知有危险也硬要我行我素。总要有人来为他们瞻前顾后。

这时埃文也从床上爬了起来，站在两人中间劝架："你们快别吵了！伊恩，别老是这么紧张兮兮的了，就顺着琳赛来吧。我相信她，不会有事的。"

伊恩看着埃文。这个男孩恋着琳赛，而且不是一天两天了。哪怕在他们开始逃亡之前，埃文就时常向伊恩倾诉自己对琳赛的思慕。所以他选择站在琳赛那一边，伊恩一点也不觉得奇怪，可心里未免有些遗憾。伊恩对埃文感情颇深，有时连他自己都不明白这感情只是把埃文当做兄弟的爱护之情还是别的什么更深的东西。不过对于逃亡者来说谈这些多少也太奢侈了不是么？

只是现实已不容他再说些什么了。又一种响声骤然响起，只是这次不是敲门声了，而是枪声。

【昔时】

"别…"米奇哽咽的声音硬生生地从吼中挤出来，仿佛用尽了全身力气才勉强说出这么个字。

"别怎么？"伊恩转身，的声音里略带嘲讽。他明知道米奇在说什么，可偏要逼米奇把话说完。其实他也满心期待米奇能说出口，不然他也不会回头。把那个词说完，从军的决心便会土崩瓦解。只要米奇的一句话而已。

"千万别…操…"他仍是说不出口。这让伊恩非常失望，所以他一句话也没说。

当晚，伊恩再次来到那家酒吧，坐到詹森负责的吧台前。

"你有几天没来了。老样子？"詹森熟络地招呼着。随着伊恩光顾的次数增多，他们也越来越熟悉。

"不，来杯'血腥玛丽'就行了。明天我就要进部队了。"伊恩尽可能地挤出一个微笑。虽说他心意已决，可这次毕竟是他第一次离家这么久，心中难免有些失落。更何况今早在米克沃其家和米奇的那番对话…

"你真的要走？你之前跟我提起的时候我还以为不过是醉话而已。"詹森皱了皱眉，看上去颇为舍不得伊恩。

"哈，至少我自己觉得在做这个决定时是颇为清醒的。"又或许是醉在苦痛之中呢？

"可你的年龄问题怎么解决？你自己说的，这里的保安是看在里斯曼医生的面子上才一再放你进来的，但军营可不是酒吧。"

"这个你不用担心，这件事我自有打算。"对不起了，利普。

"好吧，那你要去多久？"

"少说四年。"也可能自己一辈子也不想回来了。

"啊，那可不短了啊。不过往好的方向想，军营里那么多血气方刚无处宣泄的健壮男人，你在里面也有福了。"詹森一边调酒一边还不忘调戏伊恩。

伊恩不由苦笑。上一道情伤尚在淌血，只怕短时间内他是无心拈花惹草了。

"就像我之前跟你说过的，真心喜欢一个人是一辈子的事，哪怕这段感情被毁得如何支离破碎，心里总是会给那段感情留一个位置。但那并不代表心里就装不下新的感情了。总有一天，旧情将会变成回忆，你也会做好迎接新的感情的准备。来，这被酒算我请的，祝你开创出一个美好的未来！"

伊恩接过酒杯，微微一举："祝美好的未来。"然后吮下一口。可入口的滋味也如同他的心境一般酸楚了。

【今日】

雨水冲刷着伊恩的皮肤，混着他身上的鲜血化作道道红色的细流。他仰面躺着，任由雨水倾泻而下。

"起来。"琳赛简洁地下命令。

可伊恩不想起来。他那六年来都没有再跳动过的心脏仿佛被人用木桩狠狠地穿透了一般，剧烈的痛苦盘桓不散。埃文死了。又一个朋友倒在了他们的手下。"是你害死他的。如果不是你引狼入室，他也不会死的。"伊恩哽咽着说。刚才发生的事犹在眼前。艾利克斯忽然掏出一把枪，向琳赛开枪，好在她反应迅速，子弹只打到她的肩膀。不等他开第二枪，埃文已冲上去徒手扭断了他的脖子。然而这时两个人破门而入，一人手持左轮枪，一人持霰弹枪。他们的首要目标是已然受伤行动不便的琳赛。在枪声响起的那一瞬间，埃文那个傻瓜奋不顾身地为琳赛挡下了子弹。

可琳赛似乎并不是那么在乎："一个埃文换三个猎人？他也算死得其所了。"

"死得其所？他的命对你来说就是一颗棋子而已么？"伊恩强忍着怒气。被猎人追杀已经够惨了，他暂时没有跟琳赛斗个你死我活的冲动。可他仍是止不住地感到心寒。埃文如此深爱着她，却落得如此下场。埃文为她挡下子弹后，她居然把埃文的尸体抛向猎人。趁着那一瞬的阻碍，琳赛冲上去撕开了他们的喉咙。

"我知道他对你意味非同寻常，可那些猎人们一日不死，我们一日不得安生。"

等等，她的语气。"你知道艾利克斯是个猎人？你早就知道了，只不过一直装傻，想利用我们帮你除掉他们呢？"将计就计么。

"没错，我早就知道那个傻瓜的身份了。可我需要将他们除得彻底些，所以需要一个诱饵将其他人引出来。你也不用愤懑了，总有一天你会释怀的，这是为了到达美好的未来的必要牺牲罢了。"

美好的未来？伊恩仍记得这句话。远在芝加哥的詹森对他说过，早已殒命的美兰达夫人也这么对他说过。可这个未来哪里好来着了？他忽然好恨这些对他说过这种话的人。他们骗他，给他虚无的希冀，结果每次他都会陷入更深的黑暗之中。那场改变了他一生的车祸，那场大屠杀，这场逃亡…未来还会有什么在等着他？

【昔时】

坐在驶向训练营的大巴上时，梦想成真的喜悦渐渐褪去，一股迷茫渐渐填满内心。伊恩一直以来都梦想着有一天能身披戎装，为国效力，光耀门楣。可他也不禁觉得自己不过是在赌气，用一种很孩子气的不负责任的方式来报复自己所经历的不公。

想想也真可笑不是么？在那场婚礼之前他还巴巴地去追着米奇的尾巴，哪怕被米奇拳打脚踢也默默承受，心中只有一个念头—追回米奇。可如今呢？自己却像个懦夫似的逃离伤心故地，心中隐隐期待着米奇能像当初自己那样来追回自己。可米奇没有来。引擎轰鸣的那一刹那，伊恩也终于死了心。

大巴渐渐远离了那个有着太多欢笑和泪水的城市，进入了宁静的郊区。伊恩的心境也渐渐平静下来，开始接受他的命运。或许未来真的可以很美好呢？在军中建功立业可是多少人求不来的荣誉啊。

就在他展望着自己的未来时，忽然一股大力将他撞向座位。他马上反应过来大巴在急刹车。可他什么都做不了，只能眼睁睁地看着这个狭小的空间倾斜起来，然后撞上迎面而来的大货车。

不知过了多久，伊恩才缓缓醒转过来，发现自己身处在一个装修精致的陌生房间里。奇怪的是，他一点也不觉得疼痛，身上也没有丝毫伤口。那场车祸仿佛只是一场无比真实的梦罢了。

"你醒了？感觉怎么样？"一个和蔼的声音响起。伊恩循声望去，看到一个面色慈祥的黑人老妇。

"我很好，谢谢关心。可你是谁？我不明白…"

"你可以叫我美兰达夫人。其余的我会一一跟你们解释的，但在那之前我们得等等其他人醒过来。"

伊恩环顾四周，这才发现房内还躺着三个和自己一道前往训练营的人。除此之外，还有一个身材高挑的黑发女子倚门而立。

"你叫什么？小子。"女子发问，口气甚是轻佻。

"伊恩。"他简洁地回答。

"哦。"她似乎不打算报上自己的姓名。

美兰达夫人笑了笑："这孩子。她叫琳赛，是她把你们带回来的。"

这时，其他人也渐渐醒转过来。大家都是一脸茫然，急切地想知道发生了什么。可美兰达夫人并不急着给出一个答案，而是先让大家彼此先认识认识。金发的那个叫埃文，一脸戾气看谁都不爽的是里奥纳多，壮得跟头熊似的名叫迪克。

"是时候让他们那个了吧。"琳赛对美兰达夫人说，显得颇为不耐烦。

美兰达夫人点点头，端起放在床头的一个玻璃杯。杯子里是粘稠的红色液体，让伊恩联想到了昨晚喝的血腥玛丽。于是他问："这是什么？"

琳赛抢着回答："血。"

男孩们脸色剧变。美兰达夫人则不急不缓地向他们解释："你们都已经在今早的车祸中丧生，是琳赛碰巧路过并将一息尚存的你们带到我这里。因为不忍这么年轻的生命就此消逝，我给你们喝下了我的血。这会使你们进入一个转化的过程，当你们在这个过程中醒来后，你们必须饮下人类的鲜血。完成了这个仪式的人，将会在死亡中脱胎换骨，成为黑夜的子嗣—吸血鬼。可如果醒来后你们拒绝饮血，你们就会真正地死去。现在，谁愿意第一个步入一个美好的未来？"

【今日】

"那个猎人的血的滋味不错吧？看你吸他的血时的样子就好像是好多年没进食了一样。"琳赛一边开车一边取笑伊恩。等伊恩终于从失去埃文的痛苦中缓了过来之后，他们偷了一辆车驶出城。

伊恩只是望向窗外，不搭理她。

"没想到你还试图当吸血鬼中的素食主义者啊，我可不记得美兰达夫人有跟你强调过'不可以吸活人的血'什么的话。"

伊恩还是不作答。

"要知道，吸血是我们的天性。在你选择接过那杯血的时候你就选择了这个天性。你应该顺从它，而不是抑制它。"

"虽然我是个吸血鬼，但这并不代表我是个没心没肺的野兽。"伊恩终于作答。_虽然你是个吸血鬼，但这并不代表你就是个冷血的禽兽，伊恩，我相信你还有人性。_利普的话又回响在耳边。三年没见了，不知道他是否安好，也不知他是否也参与了这次追杀？

"呵，原来还是个圣人啊。可你也知道，戒血太久又忽然破戒就很难再止住了。"

伊恩当然知道。这三年来他戒血戒得断断续续，每次开始戒血的时候都伴随着无尽的痛苦。一次比一次严重。

"现在只能希望你能早日再次戒掉这个瘾咯，想必你也不愿伤害到你的老乡吧？"

伊恩忽然面色一凛，瞪着琳赛："你在说什么？"

琳赛轻描淡写地说："我在说，我们要去芝加哥。"

"去…芝加哥？"故乡的名字被提起，这让伊恩感到一阵窒息。阔别了七年的故乡啊。他不知道自己还有没有脸回去，还有没有勇气回去，回去面对自己早已抛在脑后的过去。"去那里干什么？"

"当然是去找我的缔造者寻求庇护啊。"

…第一章完…


	2. Chapter 2

第二章：刃

【昔时】

自从伊恩走后，生活似乎有些空荡荡的。虽说被老爹捉奸在床后他们就没怎么碰过头，婚礼过后伊恩也根本没再露面，和他道别时又是那么尖酸冷淡，可这次真的不一样了。如果伊恩真的只是去当兵了还好，不管他逃得多远总有一天还会回来。可是那场车祸改变了一切。如今或许连等他回来的机会也没有了。

将手中的烟头狠狠抛开，米奇放声喊出了没来得及说完的话："别走！千万别离开！"他躲在曾经和伊恩幽会的屋顶上，完全不用担心会被任何人发现。除了曼迪。

"喂，臭脸，喊完感觉好点了么？"曼迪递过去一罐啤酒，"今早你没去参加伊恩的葬礼。"

米奇接过啤酒："他们没找到他的尸体，棺材里也不过是他的衣服罢了。我为什么要去参加一个没死的人的葬礼？搞笑！"

"已经一个月了，这么久了他还没被找到，只怕是凶多吉少。我知道你很难接受他的死讯，我能理解，我也失去了我最好的朋友。可是我也不能眼睁睁地看着我的哥哥明明心痛得要死也还硬装出一副'万事安好'的模样。"曼迪试图握住米奇的手给他些安慰，可米奇很快就挣开了。

"我没有心痛得要死。"米奇别过脸去，"你也不是什么救世主，少跟在我屁股后面唧唧歪歪。"

曼迪哼了一声："懦夫！至少我还有勇气承认自己很难过，而你到了这个时候还打算自欺欺人。"

两人就这样陷入了长久的沉默。期间曼迪一直直视着他，似乎想把他看穿。这目光让米奇感到很不安，很害怕，生怕她的目光化作长矛刺穿自己的防线，然后自己压抑已久的情绪会决堤而出。

不过曼迪在他被击溃前让步了。她站起来，走向出口。快进楼梯间时，她转头向米奇说："我是不会放弃你的。什么时候你准备好面对自己的内心了，随时可以来找我。"她听起来好疲惫，但是又是那么坚决。

米奇猛灌下一口啤酒，清凉的滋味在舌尖炸开，荡漾着一种名叫"悔恨"的回味。他想起了他和伊恩被弗兰克发现的那次。自己恼羞成怒之下一心想着杀了弗兰克以掩盖事实。不过自己终究没能下得了手。或许这次被自己的老爹抓到后，自己也是和当时的伊恩的心思相似吧。不管对方做过什么烂事，不管他有多亏欠自己，他终究是自己的父亲，无论怎么抗拒，心中总是有一个偏袒着父亲声音不停地回响。

楼下忽然传来一声尖叫。是曼迪的声音。米奇浑身紧绷，忙不迭地冲下楼。

他在楼下看到了令他此生都无法原谅自己的一幕。曼迪倒在草丛中一动不动，等米奇冲过去将她扶起时，米奇看到了她身上沾满了血。伤口似乎在脖子上，已不再流血。她死了。

那一刻米奇被自责击倒，瘫坐在曼迪身边，欲哭无泪，欲吼无声。如果不是自己如此固执，曼迪也不会半夜来到这个荒无人烟的地方，也不用独自一人回家，给歹人可乘之机。哀痛有如积蓄已久的熔岩猛然爆发，将米奇一寸寸地撕裂。他不知道此生还有无可能原谅自己。

【今日】

米奇以前并不理解"梦境破碎"是个什么概念，但现在他懂了。前一刻他还坐在曼迪的尸身旁边，痛苦和悔恨充斥着他的所有感官。然而他的头部忽然传来一阵剧痛，周遭的一切开始迅速地分崩离析，整个世界湮没在一片迷蒙之中。

等一切都渐渐清晰起来时，他看到的是一间狭小怪异的房间，仅用微弱的烛光照明。墙上画满了奇怪的符文，屋里也散落着大量兽骨草药等千奇百怪的东西。此外地上还躺着一具浑身浴血的女尸。不是曼迪。可也足以让他心头一惊。除此之外屋里就没有别的什么值得一提的东西了…当然如果非要提的话，还有那个站在米奇身边的混球。

"瑞克，你干嘛把我弄到这么个诡异的地方？难道他们把愚人节改到八月一日了么？"米奇揉了揉仍在隐隐作痛的头。

"你真的什么也不记得了？"高高壮壮的瑞克问，一脸玩味的神情。

"干嘛笑得这么这么诡异？难道你联合地上那个女巫把我灌醉然后给轮奸了？"米奇瞪回去。等等，女巫？米奇想起些什么了，然后千言万语化作一个精练的字"操！"

"我倒没碰你，不过在我赶到之前这个叫蕾茜的女巫有没有对你做过什么我们就不清楚了。"瑞克取笑道。

米奇思索了片刻："我记得我们在跟踪那个吸血鬼，但我只记得跟着他钻进了一条小巷，之后的就记不得了。"

瑞克向他解释："之后你被蕾茜下了咒，然后被带到这里来。根据她用的草药和咒语来看，你是中了'梦魇咒'，中咒的时候会陷入自己最为惧怕的回忆中无法自拔。我们都太大意了，只盯着那个家伙，却没想到他居然还有帮手。"

"对啊，真是太操蛋了。不过现在他的婊子已经被你干掉了，我们也该动身去追踪那个家伙了。"米奇从桌子上爬起来。他这才注意到自己一直躺在一张长桌上，身边摆满了瓶瓶罐罐。_天啊，那个贱人打算对我做些什么？_

但瑞克一脸疑虑地阻止了他："你确定你没事么？你被困在'梦魇咒'中那么久，难保你没有看到…那些事情。。"

"没什么大不了的。"米奇摇摇头,"我又不是什么做了噩梦要妈妈陪着才能睡的三岁小孩。"

"你真的可以先休息一会的，我可以先自己去做准备。"瑞克坚持。

被人照顾的感觉…太操蛋了。米奇不允许自己软弱到要别人来保护。更何况，他不敢让瑞克单独行动，尤其是刚刚回顾了曼迪的惨剧之后。"你也看到单独行动的下场了，要是你再被什么女巫给掳走我可不敢保证能把你救出来。要是你有个什么三长两短，比尔少说也得把我给抽筋扒皮了。"

"那…好吧。"瑞克总算让步了，"反正你自己的情况你自己有底，你自己把握好分寸吧。"

"那我们下一步该往哪里走？"

"在等你清醒过来的时候我查了一下蕾茜的手机，看了一遍她和我们正在追踪的吸血鬼的短信。我们正在追踪的人叫查尔斯，蕾茜和他似乎和他合作很久了，替他做了很多不干净的勾当。总之，蕾茜告诉查尔斯今晚8点来这里，他们似乎对你做了某些安排，但短信里没有明说。"

"操，那我们就埋伏起来守株待兔咯？"

"难说，我们追了他半个月了都只抓到了一条小尾巴，想来他也十分狡猾，所以我们只怕已经打草惊蛇了。不过从蕾茜的短信中我还发现他还和另一个叫艾米的女巫有来往，或许我们可以从那里下手。"

"可万一他没有察觉到危险，还是打算来这里赴约呢？"

瑞克沉吟片刻，作出决定："离8点还早，吸血鬼在白天都要睡觉，我们可以先去找艾米。如果在那里无功而返的话，我们再赶在查尔斯醒来之前来这里设伏。"

【昔时】

一个头发已显白迹的中年男子走近在曼迪身边嘶声哭泣的米奇。米奇注意到了他，本能地将他当做残害了曼迪的凶手，目光凶狠地怒视着他。

"如果你能冷静一点看一看的话，这个女孩…"中年男子开口。

"这个女孩是我的妹妹！"米奇怒吼。

于是中年男子改口："你妹妹的脖子两侧都有咬痕，那是她的致命伤。"

"咬痕？你觉得这个地方很像动物园么？"米奇咬紧牙关，生怕自己会冲上去将眼前这个人撕碎。开什么玩笑？你也想在脖子上留下一串咬痕么？

"你很有力量，我能从你的眼神里看得出来。或许你可以加入我们，为你妹妹报仇，同时阻止相同的悲剧再次发生。"

"你在说什么鬼话？"米奇依旧愤怒，但心中也渐渐生出疑惑。他隐隐觉得此事没有表面上看起来的那么简单。

"杀害了你妹妹的家伙本不是人类，所以你说这是鬼话也不为过。我自己也猎杀他们多时了，为了除掉他们我也付出了极大的代价。不过现在他们终于露出马脚了，我虽然来不及救下你的妹妹，但也最终抓住了他们的其中一个。如果你愿意的话，我可以给你一个亲手复仇的机会。"

"你他妈的…究竟是何方神圣？如果杀害了曼迪的不是人类，那又是什么？"米奇觉得自己快懵了。

"我叫比尔.梅西，隶属猎魔者联盟。杀了你妹妹的，是吸血鬼。"

米奇觉得自己肯定是疯了才会去相信这个叫比尔的人的话。吸血鬼？这不操蛋么？等一下范海辛是不是要跳出来了？不过他还是决定跟着比尔去看看他口中的"吸血鬼"。无论如何他也不会让曼迪死得不明不白的，那对她和对自己都太残忍了。但他也不能任曼迪暴尸荒野，所以叫了救护车，确定有人发现了曼迪，这才跟着比尔离开。

比尔开车载着米奇出了城，渐渐驶入一片森林之中。途中米奇向他询问了一些关于吸血鬼的问题，而比尔也为他一一作答："吸血鬼是一种卑鄙无耻的低贱生物，他们没有羞耻心，没有人性，残害人类，以人类为食是他们的天性。他们具有远超常人的行动能力，在力量和速度方面能胜过绝大部分人类，同时他们还有非常强大的自愈能力，哪怕是断了手都能重新长出来。此外，这些小蝙蝠们还具有异常敏锐的听觉，或许再给他们一双翅膀的话他们就可以和他们的同胞们一起倒挂在洞穴里睡觉了。什么？飞行？吸血鬼不具备飞行能力，也不能变身成蝙蝠。哈，怎么杀掉他们？这个问题问得好。普通武器很难对他们造成有实质意义的伤害，除非你能把他们的头一下子斩断。人们普遍认为木器是吸血鬼的克星，但事实上木桩的效果跟钢铁无异。但是火和阳光永远是他们的天敌，银器穿心对他们也是致命的。"

比尔的每一句话都是如此骇人听闻，米奇不确定自己是否真的相信了，但眼见为实不是么？吸血鬼是否真的存在，等一下见到比尔的俘虏之后就可以真相大白了。

他们最终在一间废弃的仓库前停了下来。仓库门口还停着另一辆车，车前站着一个跟米奇年纪相仿的少年，但是个头要高出很多。

"米奇，这是我儿子，瑞克。瑞克，这是米奇.米克威其。"比尔简要地介绍了一下。

瑞克似乎对米奇的到来感到很疑惑："他就是那个在被害者身边痛哭的人？为什么要带他过来？"

"他很有可能以后会跟我们共事，我是带他来看看我们要对付的都是些什么东西。"比尔简洁地回答，"他招出同伙的下落了没？"

"没有，"瑞克沮丧地低下头，"他什么都不肯说。"

比尔瞪大了眼睛："你没有对他用刑？"用刑？米奇忽然更急切地想看看这个吸血鬼了。

瑞克沉默了片刻，摇摇头："他看起来跟常人没什么差别，我…下不了手。"

那一刻比尔的表情颇为失望："这帮吸血鬼把无辜的人吸干的时候可不管他们之间有没有差别。我早叫你不要再和沃克家的小子来往了的，看看他把你变得多软弱。"

瑞克猛然抬头："吉伦是我的朋友，他没有对我造成任何不好的影响，你不可以这样乱说。"

"哦，是么？那就证明给我看看。"比尔略带嘲讽地说，似乎并不相信。瑞克似乎很气恼，率先开门走进了仓库。接着比尔转头对米奇说："跟我进来，你会得到你想要的真相的。"

【今日】

尖叫声不断在他脑海中交缠、回响，哪怕引擎的轰鸣和收音机里的音乐都掩盖不了。它们就像一条条冰冷的毒蛇，在米奇的脑海里横行。米奇全身瑟瑟发抖，紧咬着嘴唇，生怕自己也跟着尖叫起来。

瑞克发现了他的异象，一脸担忧的说："如果你再敢声称自己没事，我发誓我会马上去找个女巫给你下咒，直到你肯说真话为止。"

米奇揉揉太阳穴。自从从梦境中醒来之后他的头就一直在隐隐作痛。他沉默了片刻，终于还是决定坦白："我…梦到了曼迪去世的那一天。然后自然而然地想起了比尔把我带到那间仓库去，向我证明吸血鬼的存在。还想起了之后的事。"然后他的脑海里又回响起一阵阵痛苦地尖叫。

瑞克叹了一口气："你还在自责么？"

米奇莫名地生气起来。他当然还在自责了，他还记得自己为了复仇时那一刹那的快感付出了多大的代价，他还记得他和比尔的所作所为引来了吸血鬼们的大肆报复，芝加哥也为此陷入了腥风血雨。这一切的发生，只不过是因为自己被怒火冲昏了头脑，没等到那个吸血鬼供出同伙的下落便斩落他的头颅。

瑞克拍了拍米奇的肩："你知道，一切都是那些吸血鬼的错，他们的存在本身就是一个错误。但如果你非要追究责任的话，这个责任应该由我们共同承担。你不是唯一一个亏欠了别人的人。"

"可我的家人，他们根本不应该遭受这样的厄运。我老爹，虽然他伤害过我，但他终究是我老爹。我的两个哥哥，他们都是大蠢货，但是还没有蠢到要死的地步。还有我老婆，我根本不爱她，但我也绝对没有要害她的意思。"米奇的声音越说越哽咽。

"嘿，米克威其，振作起来。逝者已逝，你这样自怨自艾也无济于事，反而正中我们的敌人的下怀。往好的方向想吧，你女儿还在等着你，你妹妹虽然死了，但你仍然可以见到她。你可比我幸运多了啊。我害死了吉伦，可我连他的葬礼都没能赶上，我错过的可比你多得多了。可我们还要继续战斗，为了生者，为了已逝之人。"

米奇很瑞克对视着。在别人面前展现出自己脆弱的一面让他感到很难堪，但瑞克的话不无道理。距那场被称为"血魔之乱"的灾难结束已经六年了，再沉沦其中也无济于事。他抹干眼泪："操，都是拿个咒语搞的鬼。对了，吉伦的事，你也不要太介怀了，你也猜不到会发生什么事的。"

瑞克勉强一笑："看来我们两个都要坚强点了。"

【昔时】

米奇一边把玩着钥匙一边走近家门口。他跟着比尔学习猎魔已有大半年了，常常好几天不回家。对此他向家人声称自己在跟别人到外面做大麻交易。他的两个哥哥根本就没怀疑过，甚至还兴致勃勃地想分一本羹。而他老婆对他的行踪也毫不在乎，尤其是在他们的女儿小曼迪（米奇坚持要将女儿命名为曼迪以纪念自己的妹妹）出生后就更是懒得理他了。倒是他老爹起了疑，以为他又出去和男人鬼混了，偷偷地跟踪了他。不过还真多谢了比尔，居然把泰瑞都给震慑住了，威胁过泰瑞后他就再也没过问米奇的行踪。

这半年来的经历让他见识到了很多闻所未闻的事物，比如说这世上真的有善于运用药剂和咒术的巫师，除了吸血鬼之外，还有狼人，易形怪，食尸鬼等超自然生物潜伏在人类当中。这大半年来他和比尔和瑞克一起猎杀这些妖魔鬼怪，保护无辜之人，生活竟是前所未有的充实。米奇觉得自己找到了人生价值。又能打架又能保护弱者，总比当小混混好吧。

只是曼迪的死一直让他耿耿于怀。哪怕是到了现在，他都还不时地隐约能听到曼迪的声音在自己的耳边回响。比尔曾告诉他人死后是有可能成为鬼魂的，那会不会是曼迪还在自己身边徘徊着呢？

钥匙碰到锁眼，但还没插进去们就缓缓开了一条缝。这帮白痴，这附近这么乱都不懂小心一点么。米奇愤愤一哼，收起钥匙推开门。

"臭脸，别进去，危险！"曼迪的声音再度闪过。但还是太迟了。门缓缓敞开，映入眼帘的是一地的鲜血，血泊中的泰瑞，以及一个正在泰瑞脖子上尽情吸吮的女子。泰瑞还在无力地挣扎着，看到米奇的到来，他发出绝望的嘶吼，想把抓住这最后的稻草。女子也发觉了米奇，停下了自己的动作，抬起头来狰狞一笑："你总算是回来了，害我等这么久，只能把你的老婆，你的哥哥一个一个地吸干了解闷。"

米奇勃然大怒，伸手摸向腰间，却发现自己的枪落在了车上。这一迟疑间，女子已然迅速地冲上来，单手掐住米奇的脖子将他悬空举起。米奇拼命地挣扎，却被女子强大的力量钳制着。

女子冷笑一声："别怕，我不会杀你的，我要让你跟我一样，用尽自己的余生来怀念自己所失去的至爱，终日活在痛苦之中。怎么，没印象么？半年前，你们在一间仓库里折磨我的马尔科姆，将他残害了，记起来了吗？我的缔造者一直不允许我找你们报复，可我咽不下这口气，马尔科姆的子嗣们也咽不下这口气。你们猎人们不是一直致力于保护这些缈小的人类么？那就好好看着你们所珍爱的一切被我们尽皆抹杀吧！"女子将米奇狠狠砸到泰瑞身边，转身出了门。

米奇不知道自己该怎么想。愤怒么？后悔么？自责么？他挑起也一场战争，这些情绪怎么可能足够挽回这一切？

这时，泰瑞用尽余力吐出了三个字，但声音微弱得完全无法辨认。米奇希望这三个字是"对不起"。于是他也对自己的老爹说："对不起。"

楼上忽然传来婴儿的啼哭声。不知为何小曼迪居然还活着。米奇觉得很欣慰，但眼泪就是止不住地淌下来。

【今日】

半个小时后，两人到达了他们的目的地，一家充满了神秘巫术气息的主题酒吧。由于是白天，顾客并不算多，或三三两两高谈阔论，或孑然一身独酌。米奇走向吧台，询问年轻貌美，穿着暴露的法袍的酒保："你能告诉我艾米在哪么？"

酒保饶有兴致地打量着米奇，用十分挑逗的语气反问："除非你先告诉我你找她有什么事。"

米奇翘了翘眉，几乎确定了眼前的人就是泰莎。这种桥段太老套了，他以前为了装直男去泡妞时见得多了。于是他将计就计："有个朋友告诉我，她是个充满魔力的女人，有着神秘而致命的魅力，听说过这样的人么？"

"听起来就跟我似的。你的嘴还蛮甜的嘛。"泰莎嫣然一笑，"我知道你们的身份，米奇.米克威其，我也知道你在追捕查尔斯。我可以帮你。"

这就有点始料未及了。米奇颇感兴趣地问："哦？我还以为你是查尔斯的忠实仆从呢。"

艾米收起了她的笑容，面色严肃："之前由于我妹妹在他手上，我没得选。但是我最近才发现我妹妹竟然是自愿追随他的，算我瞎了眼。查尔斯逼我做了很多我自己也感到不齿的事，反正现在我也对妹妹心灰意冷了，他失去了筹码，何乐而不反咬他一口呢？"

米奇紧盯着她，努力地判断她说的话是真是假："我凭什么相信你？"

艾米面色凝重："听我说，你可以不帮我，也可以不跟我合作，但你要认真听我说的话。你以为是你在追踪查尔斯，但实际上是查尔斯在围捕你。他要通过你…"这是她忽然瞟到了什么，转过头惊呼："吉伦！我不是告诉你别轻易露面么？"

吉伦？好熟悉的名字。米奇跟着转过头，看到一个一头棕发的羸弱男孩，皮肤惨白如雪，仿佛一阵风就能将他吹散。被叫做吉伦的男孩的表情好激动，这么死死地盯着谁呢？米奇循着他的目光望去，看到了…瑞克？瑞克看起来也十分激动，胸口剧烈的一起一伏。

吉伦…瑞克…米奇忽然明白了。可瑞克不是说吉伦已经自杀了么？那现在站在这里的吉伦又是什么古灵精怪？

这么对视了片刻，瑞克和吉伦脸上都缓缓浮起笑意。瑞克走上前去，伸出手："还好吧，朋友？"吉伦回应："很高兴再见到你，瑞克。""是啊，见到你也很高兴，伦。"米奇皱了皱眉，从他们的表情和眼神来看，他们的关系应该不止朋友这么简单吧？再联系比尔和瑞克之前说过的关于这个吉伦的话，一切都说得通了。米奇心头一阵刺痛，想起了自己和伊恩，想起了自己老爹为了拆散他们两个都做了些什么。

"我需要一个解释。"米奇转向艾米。他急需一个答案。

艾米低下头："或许该由吉伦自己来说，但你们听完最好冷静点。"说罢她把酒吧里的音乐声调大了些，以防别人听到他们的谈话。

瑞克和吉伦也靠了过来。瑞克看了一眼吉伦，问道："我听说你已经…"

吉伦点点头："自杀了？没错。我是死了，但某个巫师将我从坟墓中唤醒，把我变成了…僵尸。但后来那个巫师被杀了，我也失去了控制，漫无目的地游荡着，直到艾米找到我，用咒语帮我找回我的理智和记忆。此后我和她就一直生活，多亏了她我才能在猎魔人的手下活下来。"

"那你可要小心了，你的瑞克可就是一个猎魔人呢。"米奇插嘴，"你说你是僵尸，是指那些以人脑为食的家伙？"

吉伦愣了一愣，似是想起了什么不堪回首的往事，但他很快平静下来："没错。"米奇和瑞克都皱紧眉头。

"所以我才说要你们冷静一点的。"艾米开口为吉伦辩护，"他在恢复理智之前是伤害了一些人，但那并不能怪他，他在恢复理智后就再没有伤人性命了，我向你保证。如今他都是靠着我为他特别调制的药剂维持生命，手上再没粘血。"

米奇冷哼一声："所以你承认自己欠了血债咯？"吉伦咬紧牙关，点了点头。"那我有充足的理由除掉你了。"

瑞克忽然挺身挡在米奇和吉伦之中："米克威其，不管吉伦之前做过什么都不是他的错，放过他吧。"

米奇不可思议地看着瑞克："你在庇护他？他可是僵尸！一具吃人脑的行尸走肉！你疯了吗？还是说你这些年来四处猎魔就是为了做样子给你爸看？"

瑞克任然不依不挠："或许吉伦已经不是人类了，但我知道他的心没有变，他还是以前的吉伦，"说到这里，他回头看了看吉伦，似乎想从他那里寻求认同，"他还是那个善良的吉伦，我所认识的那个人。"

"我管你们之间有过什么纠葛，我只知道我们猎魔人联盟的使命就是消灭这些危害着人类的怪物。"米奇的语气愈重，"就算是我心爱的人回来了，如果他变成了一个害人无数的怪物，我也会毫不犹豫地将他斩杀。"

"你只是没遇到这样的情形罢了。如果你真心在意一个人，你会明白他的善恶所在的。到那时你再来跟我谈下不下的了手。"瑞克回击。

一个声音忽然插入这个机锋相对的氛围中："天啊天啊，居然都开始内讧起来了，猎魔者联盟就这么小看我么？居然只派出了这么两个业余的毛头小子？"

米奇等人循声望去，只见之前还在各做各的事的顾客已经围成一堵人墙，将他们包围了起来，并且露出了吸血鬼特有的尖牙。而在他们身后站着一个全身黑色正装的年轻男子，淡金色的卷发优雅地垂着，嘴角是一丝邪魅的笑意。

"查尔斯。"艾米的颤抖地声音中充满了恐惧。

…第二章完…


	3. Chapter 3

第三章：复与失

【今日】

"怎么可能？现在明明还是白天，你们怎么可能…"艾米瑟瑟发抖，声音里是藏不住的惊恐。

查尔斯笑了笑："我应该有告诉过你我四处搜罗女巫目的何在吧？这是一个可喜的突破，虽然还不完美，但也证明了我的方向是对的。"艾米哑然失声。查尔斯接着面向米奇："其他人都干掉，留下这个就行了。"

查尔斯的六个子嗣们闻声而动，向他们发起进攻。米奇和瑞克反应倒快，马上掏出藏在腰间的手枪和镀银军刀展开反击。吉伦作为僵尸也有其优势，行动速度虽不及吸血鬼，但却有着远超他们的力量。而艾米则用魔法折磨着查尔斯的子嗣，限制住他们的行动，为米奇他们创造优势。

战斗开始得快，结束得也快。查尔斯始终没有参战，而他的子嗣也只剩下两个，都身负重伤，站在查尔斯的身侧。然而米奇这边也不容乐观。米奇和艾米还好，只有一点皮外伤；吉伦直接和敌人展开肉搏，因此身上皮开肉绽，但他似乎完全感觉不到疼痛；最惨的是瑞克。他受的伤最重，此刻正靠在吧台百边不省人事，但从他仍在微微起伏的胸膛可以看出他还活着，只是明显的命悬一线了。双方都不敢再轻易发起进攻了。

查尔斯的脸色颇不好看，他似乎并没有料到对方的反抗居然会如此激烈。他用怀疑的眼光盯着吉伦。米奇不禁觉得，若不是吉伦的意外出现，他们今天或许真的要交代了。这样僵持了片刻，查尔斯转身走向门口，只留下一句："今天捉不到你也罢了，你女儿应该也够了。"

米奇大骇，朝着查尔斯怒吼："你说什么？你他妈的想对我女儿做什么？"

查尔斯没有回答，只是神秘一笑，带着他的子嗣离开了酒吧。米奇本想追出去，但艾米按住了他的肩膀，说了句"穷寇莫追"，他只好愤愤作罢。

这时吉伦依然蹲在瑞克身边，双手扶住他的肩，似乎想将他摇醒，但又怕扯开他的伤口，所以只是轻轻地抚着。他焦急地问向艾米求援："快救救他！你一定有办法的对不对？求你了快救救他！"

艾米痛苦地摇摇头："他已经伤成了这样，我也无力回天了。巫术虽然可以促进治愈一些小伤小痛，但也没有强大到可以挡下死神的镰刀。"

"可你总会有什么办法的吧？你救了我，为什么就不能再救救瑞克了？求你了，不要再让他离开我了。"吉伦的声音中充满了痛苦，仿佛有一股强大的力量在一点点地撕裂他的五脏六腑。

艾米迟疑了片刻，但还是开口了："我不能阻止他死去。但…还有办法让他死后再回到我们身边。"

米奇和吉伦都瞪大了眼睛，只是米奇眼里全是惊恐，吉伦眼中尽是希冀。

"你休想把瑞克变成跟他们一样的怪物！"米奇威胁她。

然而吉伦接了他的话："可你就忍心看着他就这样死去么？他是瑞克啊！你难道连这点机会都不肯给你的朋友么？"

吉伦的话刺到他的心头。他当然不愿失去瑞克。这些年来他们共同猎魔，互相扶持，培养出了无比深厚的友情。如果不是瑞克，现在的米奇或许只是一个心灰意冷的独行客，孑然一身地在这世间得过且过。他当然愿意给瑞克一个机会。可把瑞克变成一个怪物？他还是难以接受。但他最后还是选择了妥协。他暗自决定，如果瑞克失控，他会亲手了结了他。

"好吧，随便你们。只是别把他变成查尔斯的某个子嗣的子嗣就行了。"

艾米思索了片刻："吸血鬼的转化是场赌博，有很大几率失败，我们最好不要考虑这个。我们只能仰赖巫术了。而能唤回死者的巫术…我们只能把他变成…"

"僵尸。"吉伦补充她的话，眼神一刻未离瑞克，"那么他就会和我一样了。"

"没错，只是还有一个问题。我不会僵尸术。就算我会，僵尸术也是极其高深的巫术，以我现在的能力也无法施展。"艾米迟疑着承认。

吉伦的脸上爬满了担忧，双眼布满血丝。米奇注意到他始终没有落泪。僵尸的泪腺不会再产生泪水了。若是他还能流泪，只怕现在已经是泪流成河了吧。

"做不到就别提出来啊。"米奇忍不住骂了一句。

"我自己做不来不代表别人做不来。"艾米瞪回去，"我们可以去找我妈帮忙。"

【昔时】

铁门骤然打开，外面明亮的灯光瞬间透进来，惊醒了熟睡中的伊恩。伊恩坐起身来，看到进入了他的囚室的美兰达夫人。

"你感觉如何？"美兰达夫人温柔地问。

"平静多了，也不像最初那样嗜血了。"伊恩老老实实地答道。

美兰达夫人欣慰地笑了笑："那就好，你已经熬过初生吸血鬼的一个月的狂暴期了，我想你已经准备好面对外面的世界了。"

外面的世界…伊恩不确定自己是不是真的准备好了。在这段狂暴期里，他脑海中只余一个念头—血。他身体的每一寸都在狂呼着对鲜血的渴求，他在这间狭小的囚室里拼命挣扎，只求体会到撕裂自己的猎物的快感。所幸他被囚禁起来了。只是再想起那段时光时，他还是忍不住猜想鲜血从动脉里喷涌而出是个什么滋味。

"来吧，埃文已经在等你了。"美兰达夫人率先走向门口。

"埃文？那…其他人呢？迪克和里奥纳多呢？"伊恩连忙问。

美兰达夫人面色一黯："里奥纳多并没能熬过转化期。我跟你们说过的，在转化的过程中有一定的可能会失败，里奥纳多实是不幸。至于迪克，他在狂暴期变得过于难以控制，我们不得不…采取特殊措施。"

比如说杀了他？伊恩没敢说出口。他明白自己变成了多么危险的生物，对于不知晓吸血鬼存在的人类来说是个极大的隐患。可同伴就这么死去…说实话他跟里奥纳多和迪克并不熟悉，甚至都没能跟他们说上几句话。车祸前，伊恩只和负责登记新兵的埃文.皮尔斯（注）说过话，里奥纳多.唐纳文和他同座但没和他说过一句话，迪克.诺兰的话他根本就没注意到过。而在饮下鲜血以完成转化后，他们被分别带到了彼此独立，无法相互联系的囚室里。饶是他们之间并无什么深厚的情谊，至少他们遭遇了同一场车祸，所以伊恩会有同病相怜之感也不足为奇。

伊恩跟着美兰达夫人走出他的囚室，看到了靠在门边的埃文。埃文给了他一个疲倦的笑脸："看来只剩下我们两个了啊，加拉格尔。"

美兰达夫人微笑着反驳了他："你们是经由我的血重生的，所以你们都算是我的子嗣，而我是你们的缔造者。但我并非只有你们两个子嗣，所以你们并不孤单。待会我就带你们去见见你们的兄弟姐妹们。"

埃文忽然紧张起来，鼓起勇气问："那琳赛呢？她也是你的子嗣么？"

美兰达夫人摇摇头："不，她不是我的子嗣，她的缔造者是我的一个老朋友。但她是我们'新月'的骨干，因此你们以后会常常见到她的。"

【今日】

为了避免不必要的关注，艾米领着米奇他们从后门把瑞克搬到她的车上，然后前往她妈妈家。但是在出发前她反复强调："我和我妈妈之间…关系有点僵，我不敢确定她是否愿意帮我，你们最好不要抱太大希望。"上车后，她给了吉伦一瓶魔药，他喝下后伤口以肉眼可见的速度痊愈起来。吉伦问她能不能把这种药水用在瑞克身上，但她表示这种魔药是专门针对僵尸的，在人类身上无效。

而在去她妈妈家的路上，瑞克终究还是停止了呼吸。那一刻，吉伦慌乱地望向艾米："艾米！他…他…"

"别怕，"艾米尽自己所能地保持冷静，"只要我们能赶在他的灵魂离开他的肉身之前完成僵尸术就没问题了。照你的情形来看，我们绝对赶得及的。"

米奇丢给她一个"你确定？"的眼神。她并没有回复，只是注视着前方，装作没看到。

米奇从副驾驶座上回头看了一眼吉伦，只觉心酸。方才在和查尔斯的子嗣战斗的时候，吉伦屡次挡在瑞克的前面为他抵挡攻击，可此举也使得瑞克不敢轻易开枪，只怕误伤吉伦，这才不小心遭到暗算。这个傻瓜。可那也让米奇想起了从前自己在伊恩面前也是傻得要紧。他忽然理解瑞克对自己说的话了。"如果你真心在意一个人，你会明白他的善恶所在的。"伊恩能透过他小混混的表象看到他的内心，或许他生前真的很在意他吧…

"你说你是自杀的，到底发生了什么事？"这句话刚说出口米奇就后悔了。他本意只是想分散一下吉伦的注意力，让他不致过于伤心的，却没想到一开口就揭了他的伤疤。这回轮到艾米丢给他一个"你确定？"的眼神了。

吉伦却似乎不介意。他先花了点时间平静一下心情，然后缓缓开口："如果你不介意的话，我需要从头说起。我和瑞克都在一个叫诺顿的小镇长大，我们一直以来都是非常要好的…朋友。我们之间的关系很紧密，可瑞克的爸爸比尔非常讨厌我，他讨厌我…和他们不一样，所以他禁止瑞克和我往来，可我们还是会偷偷溜出来一起玩耍。九年前，比尔的妻子被吸血鬼杀害，他从此踏上了复仇之路。但那时他还没带上瑞克。两年后，我和瑞克都临近高中毕业，瑞克却忽然一声不吭地跟着他爸爸出去猎魔了。就在他离开的前一个晚上，我们还偷偷溜了出来，像平时那样四处玩闹，然后约好第二天再见。然后第二天他就不见了。他的电话打不通，我写了无数封信给他，他却一封也没回。我以为他抛弃了我，所以感到很绝望，最后…最后我听说他失踪了，只怕是凶多吉少，我悲痛之下就…"

"他当时是被吸血鬼挟持了，过了好久才被救出来。"米奇忍不住打断了他，"瑞克跟我说过你的事，他说你是个颇具天赋的画手，当时你收到一所知名艺术学院的录取通知书，但因为舍不得他所以打算不去。可他不希望你就这样一辈子坐困在诺顿，他知道诺顿的很多人不喜欢你，所以他希望你能见识到外面的世界，交上新的朋友，过上更好的生活。他不想拖累你，因此才会一声不吭地离开。"他还说从来没收到你的电话或是信件，以为你在学校里认识新的朋友就把他给忘了。可如果吉伦所说是真的，那么就出现了多起信件失踪案。不难想象是谁在从中作梗。虽说比尔向来严厉，可没想到他居然可以这么绝。他决定还是先别告诉吉伦信件的事了。

听完米奇的话，吉伦楞了好久，最终自嘲地说："原来我们两个都是绝世的大傻瓜啊。"

【昔时】

美兰达夫人带着伊恩和埃文离开隐藏在地下的囚室区，来到一片花园之中。月光静静地在花朵间流转，萤火虫轻轻地在枝叶间流连。这片花园布置精致，花草种类繁多，令两个男孩惊叹不已。

美兰达夫人向他们解释："这花园只是新月庄园的一部分而已。这整个新月庄园是由包括我在内的四个年逾千岁的吸血鬼长者共同集资建立的，用于收容未能独立应对外面的生活的吸血鬼，以及为四位长者的子嗣们提供住处。所以，你们可以把新月庄园看做一个收容所，一家旅馆，甚至是一所学校。作为我的子嗣，你们将在庄园里的夜魅楼住下。"

伊恩对自己变成了别人的子嗣这件事仍是有些难以接受。一个月前他还是菲奥娜和利普的弟弟，黛比、卡尔和利亚姆的哥哥，可现在他是一个被陌生人包围着的吸血鬼，有着许许多多素未谋面的哥哥姐姐。这让他很难过，眼眶不禁湿润起来，可他还是强忍住了泪水。吸血鬼不流泪，而是泣血，所以他不打算把自己搞得一团糟。

埃文却和他相反。他似乎对自己的新身份颇为满意，同时也对新月庄园充满了好奇，不停地向美兰达夫人询问关于这个庄园的事，而伊恩只得默默地听着。一路上，美兰达夫人跟他们说了不少事，比如说四个长老的中的其中一个已经隐退了，如今的新月实际上只有三名长老在管理；新生的吸血鬼要跟随至少100岁的吸血鬼学习关于吸血鬼的有关知识，直到的到自己的指导员的认可之前都不能独自离开新月庄园；未经"长者"或是骨干允许，任何人都不能带人类进来，无论生死，违者会被关进地下囚室，囚禁时间据情节严重程度而定。此外庄园里还有许多规矩，美兰达夫人告诉他们他们的辅导员自然会跟他们细说的，便没有深入解释。

听起来在某种意义上跟军校好像啊。伊恩不由想到。或许命运跟他开了个玩笑，没给他上西点的机会，但又把他送进的专为吸血鬼创办的学府。

他们在去夜魅楼的路上不时遇见几个吸血鬼，美兰达夫人带着他们两个向他们打招呼，并一一介绍了他们的名字以及他们是谁的缔造者。只是伊恩并不确定自己记住了几个人的名字，他甚至都没打算记住。尽管他选择了饮下那杯血，成为了吸血鬼，但这并不代表他已经准备好面对自己的新身份了。

最终他们到达了夜魅楼。推开门，引入眼帘的是一个富丽堂皇的大厅，厅中六七个人三三两两地聚在一起谈天说地。听到门口的声响，他们纷纷看了过来。美兰达夫人自豪地笑了笑，对伊恩和米奇说："来认识认识你们的兄弟姐妹们吧。"

【今日】

车在一栋华丽而温馨的别墅前停下。米奇一脸惊奇地望向艾米："你老妈这么有钱你居然还在酒吧打工？"

艾米白了他一眼："我都说了我和我妈关系很僵。再说了，我不是在酒吧打工，那是我的酒吧，我是老板！"

此时夕阳刚刚收起余辉，之在世间留下一丝微光。路灯已经亮了起来，反而把没被路灯照到的地方衬得更为暗淡了。米奇一直觉得这种太阳初落，月亮未升的时候是一天之中最黑暗的时刻，一切事物都被不真切的影子覆盖起来，让人感到莫名的失落。

在米奇和吉伦把瑞克搬下车的时候，艾米快步走到门前，用力敲了起来。不多时，一个看上去约摸三十岁，和艾米面貌相仿的女子打开了门。艾米很别扭地喊了一声"妈"。

"妈？那是你的妈妈？"米奇目瞪口呆，"她看上去根本就是你姐姐！"

"巫术，巫术。"艾米尽可能简洁地跟他解释。

"谢谢你的称赞。"艾米的妈妈冷冷地说，听起来一点也没感到很荣幸，"你还记得有我这么一个妈？"

艾米似乎在克制自己的不满，尽可能平静地说："听着，如果不是有性命攸关的要事相求，我也不想来打扰你的。"

"不管你想不想你都已经打扰到我了。"她妈妈毫不留情地说，"到底是什么事？"

吉伦开口求她："您好，夫人，我叫吉伦，求求您救救我的朋友吧。"

"你可以叫我鲁比。"她的语调依旧是那么冷漠。她扫了一眼浑身浴血的瑞克，冷冷地说："死透了，没得救了。"

艾米急切地回答："我知道，所以我希望你能把他变成一个僵尸。"

鲁比皱紧了眉头："僵尸术是黑魔法，你怎么会想到要冒这个险？"

吉伦连忙凑上前，将自己的隐形眼镜摘下，露出僵尸特有的涣散成一摊的瞳孔。他没有多说什么，只是恳切地注视着鲁比。

鲁比沉思了片刻："你们先进来吧，在外面站久了容易被邻居看到。小心别把血弄得到处都是，詹森倒是不会在意，但是让那两个孩子见到就不好了。"

于是他们将瑞克抬进了屋里，并由鲁比领着把他抬进了地下室。

瑞克被放下后，鲁比一脸严肃地对艾米说："使用黑魔法会腐蚀我的灵魂，你确定你要这么报答你母亲的养育之恩？"

艾米翻了个白眼："得了吧，你嫁给那个吸血鬼后还嫌自己腐蚀得不够么？"

"什么？难道这间屋子里还有住着一只吸血鬼？"米奇大声抗议，"你这不是把我们送入了虎口么？"

"事实上现在住了三个。"鲁比纠正他。

太好了，还以为今天不会变的更疯狂了呢。米奇翻了个白眼，决定看在瑞克的份上先暂且忍忍。

"求求你了，这是救回瑞克的唯一的办法了，如果他死了…我不确定自己还有没有勇气继续活下去。我才刚刚和他重聚，不想再次别离啊！"吉伦恳求她。

她望着吉伦好久，最终开口："艾米和你留下，那个一脸凶煞的家伙到上面等着去。"

米奇挑眉："为什么要支开我？怕我碍事？听好了，我是不会放着瑞克不管的，我要在这里看着，免得有人耍花招。"

这回艾米反而同意她妈妈的话了："黑魔法对不懂巫术的人类来说太危险了，我们不能确定那会对你造成怎样的影响，你最好还是回避一下吧。"

"那吉伦为什么又能留下？"

"因为他不是人类。"鲁比回答，"而且在你的朋友变成僵尸后，为了唤回他的意识，我必须先解除对他的控制，那样的话他会陷入狂暴状态。在我们使用别的魔法唤回他的理智之前，这个已经找回意识的僵尸可以帮我们制住他。"

虽然还是有点不爽，米奇还是不情愿地点点头，离开了地下室。此时他心烦意乱，脑子被今天发生的一系列乱七八糟的事搅得一团糟。最主要的还是他正处在一间住着三只吸血鬼的屋子里！如果这里的吸血鬼再恰好知道他是个猎人的话，今天真的就可以完美收场了。

烦躁间，他逛进了客厅。他注意到客厅里有个人。那人背对着他站在客厅外面的走廊上望着天空，似乎在思索些什么。米奇本不想理会他的，只是那一头红色短发，他的身姿，让他不禁想起了某个人。一定是今天太累了，所以才会出现幻觉。米奇这么想着，转身想到外面去抽支烟。然而他听到身后传来一个七年没听到的声音："米奇？米奇！"

米奇全身都僵住，心脏剧烈地跳动着，剧烈得仿佛随时会爆炸。他缓缓转过身来，看到了那个人间蒸发了七年的人。"伊恩"他嘶声道，声音微弱得连自己都没听清。

他看到红毛的喉头抖了抖："好久不见了，米奇。"

"好久不见。"米奇苦涩而甜蜜地回答。七年了，他一直以为伊恩已经死了，虽然很不容易但他渐渐地接受了这个事实。可现在伊恩就站在他面前，旧伤口又被揭得鲜血淋漓。伊恩还是记忆中的那个少年，阳光帅气，几乎和七年前一模一样。等等，一模一样？这个细节让米奇忽然冷静了下来，再看伊恩，他湿润的眼眶里竟是一片红色的泪水。

他全身冰冷，脑子彻底蒙了。他不知道自己是更想拥住伊恩，还是更想将一把银刀刺进他的心脏。

注：剧中负责登记的小伙其实不是金发，不过本文改了一点设定。

…第三章完…


	4. Chapter 4

第四章：长夜

【昨日】

逃离底特律，一路躲躲藏藏一个星期后，琳赛开车进入芝加哥的北部。为此伊恩感到很庆幸，在这边就不会那么容易遇上认识自己的人了。最后他们在一个宁静雅致的别墅区停下。

琳赛从未提起过她的缔造者是谁，每次伊恩问起，她都会尖酸地嘲讽伊恩一番，然后避而不谈。但有时她不会试图转移话题，只是默然不语，皱紧的眉头写满忧愁。伊恩极少见到这样的琳赛。在他眼中，琳赛总是天不怕地不怕的，老是摆出一副没什么是她应付不来的样子。

琳赛敲开了其中一栋别墅的门，开门迎接他们的是一个三十岁上下的美貌女郎，眼神淡漠，一开口便是："他不在家，有事么？"

琳赛也毫不客气地展开反击："他是我的缔造者，非得有事才能找他么，鲁比？"

鲁比冷哼了一声："别以为我不知道你们在马萨诸塞州闹出了什么名堂，现在屁股后面跟着一堆麻烦就想到来拖我们下水了？"

琳赛的语气略含怒意："总之我是来找詹森的，他愿不愿帮我是他的事，你先让我们进去，留不留我们等他回来了再做定夺。"

"反正你也不是第一次来了，想进就进吧，只是你的姘头嘛…休想让我邀请他进门。"鲁比冷冷地瞟了一眼伊恩。

"我不是她的姘头。"伊恩反驳，"我知道，没有你的的邀请我不能进入你的房子。这不要紧，我还没有走投无路到需要向你摇尾乞怜。"说实话，他自开始逃亡以来就没有一日安生，心中早已积怨渐深，现在真心没有那个耐力去忍这个浑身是刺的女人了。

但琳赛却说："他也要跟我一起进去。"接着她在鲁比耳边轻声说了些什么。伊恩试图分辨出她说了些什么，但似乎有一股奇怪的力量拦截下了她的声音，他只能看到琳赛的嘴巴在动，却听不到任何声音。听完琳赛的话，鲁比的眼睛里充满了惊讶，难以置信看着伊恩。她到底说了什么？

然而不管她说了什么，反正很有用。鲁比总算邀请伊恩进了屋。在她领着伊恩和琳赛到客厅时，她打电话给詹森："你快回来，琳赛回来了。"

等待詹森的这段时间可谓是十分煎熬。琳赛和鲁比完全水火不容，哪怕她们一句话都没说，客厅里也充满了火药味，这让伊恩闷得很难受。

仿佛过了一辈子，门口终于传来钥匙转动的声音。然而来人让伊恩大吃一惊。这个詹森…他七年前见过。那个酒保。他觉得这一定是老天开的玩笑。

詹森见到伊恩时也先是一愣，随即伸出右手，咧嘴一笑："久违了啊伙计，这些年酒量可有长进？"

伊恩也握住他的手："呃，好久不见。我没想到你居然，居然是琳赛的缔造者。"

"除此之外还是新月庄园隐退多年的第四位长老，传说中的詹森·阿拉克。"琳赛自豪地说。伊恩看了她一眼，发现她并没有因为伊恩和詹森早就认识了而感到奇怪，就好像她本来就知道他们之间的关系一样。这一定不是巧合，其中肯定有他不知道的隐情。

不过詹森打断了他的疑虑："我知道你心中充满了困惑，不如先坐下，我们可以慢慢跟你解答。"

"呃，比如你为什么住在这么大的房子里，却还要在酒吧里当酒保？"这一切都让伊恩觉得晕乎乎的，所以他脑海中闪现出来的第一个问题完全不是他现在最想问的。

詹森笑了笑："我还以为你会想知道我今年多少岁了呢。算了，你没问我也要答，我今年两千六百七十三岁了。要知道，活了这么多年了，我可以轻而易举地让钱生出新的钱来，所以钱是除了衰老之外我最不担心的问题了，当酒保只是我的一个兴趣罢了。我可以观察形形色色的人，揣摩他们的一举一动背后背负着怎样的人生，甚至还能和他们交谈，听听他们的故事。"_还有我的故事。_

詹森的话让他感到不寒而栗。他觉得自己之所以会变成吸血鬼可能并不是机缘巧合那么简单。

詹森看出了他的疑虑，给了他一个温和的微笑，试着让他安心："我想你也察觉到了事情并没有那么简单了。我想也是时候告诉你真相了。你其实并不是美兰达的子嗣，你是我的子嗣。还记得你临走前一晚喝的血腥玛丽么？里面有我的血。"

伊恩觉得有人狠狠地攥住自己的心脏，心口隐隐作痛："那么那场车祸呢？也是你们安排的么？"

詹森的表情严肃了起来："车祸确实是有意为之，但并不是我的安排。你应该不至于这么快就忘了新月庄园的另一个长老，查尔斯·伍德吧？他轻视人类，心狠手辣的行事风格想来你也有耳闻的。他安排了那场车祸以招募新丁，我虽然得知此事却无力阻止，所以只好退而求其次，给你喝下我的血，增加你在车祸中幸存的几率。"

"你本可以阻止我上车的！我本可以避免成为吸血鬼的！可你却，可你却…"伊恩失控了，站起身来朝着詹森怒吼，血泪不由自主地涌出。詹森知道会发生什么事，可他却缄默不语，甚至促使自己成为一个吸血鬼。伊恩恨不得自己当年就死在那场车祸中，那样至少不用亲历后来的这许多悲伤。

琳赛厉声道："他怎么说也是你的缔造者，放尊重点！"

"琳赛，无妨。"詹森也站起来，迎上伊恩的目光，"我知道你一时难以接受这个事实，但等你冷静下来了不妨再从一个吸血鬼的角度来看这件事，或许你会理解我的所作所为。"

【今日】

这晚伊恩醒得最早，天甚至还没黑透，一片残晖还笼罩在天地间。这是他能享受到阳光的照射的难得的时光。白天的阳光会将他点燃，只有在这阳光暗淡之时他才能毫不畏惧地将自己暴露在阳光之下。他决定先去客厅外的走廊上吹吹风。去客厅的路上他听到地下室里传来一阵声响和陌生人说话的声音。鲁比也在下面。算了，那个女巫做的事自己还是少掺合的好。

站在走廊上，他又陷入了思索。这几天他一直在想詹森说的话。站在吸血鬼的角度来看那场意味着一切改变的开端的车祸。这让他回想起自己在成为吸血鬼前几年时的心态，觉得自己是比人类更高级的存在，凭借自己的力量可以为所欲为，人类只不过是吸血鬼的粮食罢了。_直到利普出现，将他骂醒。_

或许当时詹森也是这么想的。人类短暂的寿命在他的眼里不过是弹指一瞬罢了，一个人类的生死对于他来说哪有那么重要啊。毕竟，他真正关心的至亲已长眠于时光的洪流之中了。对一个人来说习以为常的事对于别人来说或许十分不可思议，可只是理解世界的角度不一样罢了，并不能因为观点不同而强行认为对方是错的，为此而争执不下未免太可笑了。这么想着，他觉得自己多少好受了一点。

这时，他身后传来一阵脚步声。他回头，看到了这阔别七年的身影。他以为自己眼花了。

"米奇？"那人闻声明显愣住了。

"米奇！"真的是他。伊恩既悲又喜。自己现在是个吸血鬼了，这让他和米奇的重逢有些尴尬，毕竟他不知道改如何以自己现在的身份面对米奇。可能再见到米奇可真好，无论他们的回忆中有过多少灰暗，米奇始终是他最为鲜亮的回忆。

"伊恩。"米奇转过身来，声音嘶哑，微弱得几不可闻。

伊恩的喉头抖了抖："好久不见了，米奇。"只是这么一句话出口，泪水便无法控制地充满了他的眼眶。

"好久不见。"米奇的嘴角微微上扬。天啊，伊恩现在只想和他拥吻，把这七年中欠下的吻一次补回来。然而米奇的脸色很快就变了。该死，眼泪！他发现了！伊恩看到他的右手反射般地抬起来，他明白这个动作意味着什么—米奇有掏枪的想法。

伊恩深吸了一口气，鼓起勇气开口："如果你打算杀了我，我能理解，我不会怨你。"

"怎么？你还成了圣人了？"米奇的声音哽咽着，"这些年来我一直以为你已经死了，可你没死，还成了一只吸血鬼。那就算了。既然你还活着，为什么不告诉我？为什么不至少骗我说你已经彻底放下我了，好让我不再想你？七年！不是七天也不是七个月！你活得这么逍遥自在，却让我承担痛苦？"

米奇的话像一把锋利的刀子一般隔开了他的心，滚烫的鲜血从伤口中涌向双眼。他回答："你不明白，你不明白。我已经不是从前的我了，我不敢让你们知道我还活着。起初我怕如果回到你们身边，我会控制不住自己，我怕我会伤害你们。后来，后来我听利普说你成了猎人，我不想让你为难，所以才一直没告诉你。"

"那我是不是该谢谢你的深思熟虑呢？"米奇看上去也十分不好受，"你告诉利普你的真实身份，却联合他一起瞒着我。他告诉了你我的一切，却对我只字未提。他妈的我居然把我女儿托付给那种人来照顾。我真实瞎了眼了！"

"小曼迪么？"伊恩试图挤出一个微笑，"她继承了你的眼睛和鼻子。"

"所以说你知道我这几年来的一切，而我却对你一无所知，一心以为你已经烂在地里了。很好，很好。"米奇决绝地转身离开。

"别…"伊恩脱口而出。

"别怎么？"米奇开了个残酷的玩笑。

"别就这样走掉。"伊恩费了好大的劲才把话说完。

只是米奇冷笑了一声："这话说得太迟了不是么？"

伊恩觉得自己仿佛刚刚遭受了千刀万剐之苦。过去的伤口不会彻底痊愈，而是化作疤痕静静潜伏着，只等一个合适的时机，引导着利刃沿着原先的轨迹将伤口再次划开。他眼睁睁地看着米奇走出去，却再无力阻止他。

【昔时】

最后一箱行李安置好，米奇也算忙完了。他擦掉额上的汗水，对在一旁摆放家具的利普说："你确定你能应付的来么？一边上学还要一边照顾四个小孩子。"

"菲奥娜以前就做到过啊，而且她还带大了五个孩子。"利普无所谓地耸耸肩。

"她辍学了，别漏掉这一点。而你还要在那个什么狗屁麻省理工读书，我倒不担心你们过得好不好，我只是担心你能不能照顾好我女儿罢了。"米奇白了他一眼，然后望向小曼迪。小家伙在黛比的怀里睡得很香。

利普笑了笑："放心好了，有菲奥娜罩着，不会有事的。等她处理完吉米的事回来，一切就都踏上正轨了。再说了，我怎么可能亏待曼迪呢？"

"你个变态，别想着把她当做我妹妹的替代品。"米奇凶起脸来。

曼迪的声音忽然传来："你的思想就不能健康点么，死臭脸。"米奇确定自己看到曼迪在自己眼前一闪而过。这种情况最近越来越频繁了，而且每次都发生在小曼迪附近。比尔跟他说过鬼魂都是寄存在生前的贴身之物上的，米奇怀疑曼迪附着在了她的鼻环上，所以他把鼻环用链子串起来做成项链，留给小曼迪做护身符，希望曼迪能保佑她。

"反正这里也没我什么事了，我要回芝加哥了。"米奇最后看了小曼迪一眼，向门口走去。

"马萨诸塞离伊利诺伊远着呢，你确定不用在这里休息一晚再走？小曼迪肯定舍不得她爸爸的。"黛比开口挽留他。米奇很心疼这个小姑娘，看到她会让他想起曼迪。

"血魔之乱尚未平息，猎魔者联盟的其他人都还在战斗，光是护送你们来这里我都觉得自己很对不起那些战友，我必须尽快赶回去。"米奇拒绝了她的挽留。

"那就带我一起回去，教我怎么当猎人！那帮吸血鬼杀死了弗兰克…我要复仇！"坐在角落里一直沉默不语的卡尔忽然开口，手中任然攥着伊恩留给他的军刀。

复仇？整个血魔之乱不就是被复仇招来的么？米奇很想骂他天真，可终究没骂出口。

倒是利普先开口劝他："吸血鬼可不是你拿来做实验的玩具，你还太小了，不明白这有多危险。"

卡尔还是不甘心："可是…"

"听你哥的话好好呆在这里。我承认你用那把刀保护过你的家人，可那次只是你走大运罢了，如果你真想保护你的家人的话，攒钱给你的刀镀上银，然后活到成年。马萨诸塞州也有猎人，你长大后如果还想当猎人的话可以找他们。但是在那之前，呆在家里。"米奇希望自己的话能打消他的念头，所幸他虽不情愿，但终究是点了点头。

最后米奇跟利普交待："你是他们的大哥，照顾好他们，最好是能做出个什么专门针对外面那些古灵精怪的机器人什么的。虽然我一直很不爽你，但如果曼迪还在的话我们搞不好有一天就成了家人了的，所以，那啥，保重吧。"

利普拍了拍他的肩："放心好了，我也一直看你不顺眼的。你可别有什么三长两短啊，否则你女儿说不定会怎样了。"

"变态！"

"混账！"

两人会心地大笑起来。

【今日】

米奇夺门而出，站在鲁比家的院子里，眼里全是泪水涌出的酸意。他颤抖着抽出一支烟，点了好多次才把烟点着。

然后那台该死的电话响了起来。是比尔。

"你们两个臭小子死到哪去了？一整天都毫无音讯，瑞克的电话根本打不通，你们出什么事了么？"比尔的声音怒气腾腾。

"呃…我们出了点情况，一时跟你说不清楚，等我们回去了再慢慢跟你解释吧。"他不敢现在就把瑞克的事抖出来。这一天里发生的事太过复杂了，就是他自己亲历了这一切也还觉得晕乎。

"还活着就好，赶紧给我回来。"比尔说完就挂了电话。

米奇听到脚步声，骤然回头。还好不是伊恩。艾米一脸倦意地站在他身后，看上去身心俱疲。

"结束了？"米奇问。

"嗯，"艾米点点头，"他们还在下面叙旧，我先上来透透气。"米奇点点头，没再说话。

这样沉默了片刻，艾米再次开口："还记得之前在酒吧里我跟你说的查尔斯在围捕你么？"

米奇点头，示意她说下去。

"他知道你妹妹的鬼魂还在世上徘徊。他的目标是你妹妹的鬼魂和你。"

米奇瞪大了眼睛："他想拿我们怎样？"

"在酒吧里，你因该也注意到查尔斯大白天就出现了。那就是他的目的。四处网罗巫师，搜集鬼魂，全都是为了他的实验。一旦他的实验成功了，吸血鬼就能摆脱日光的折磨，出现在光天化日之下。"

"那他…成功了么？"米奇意识到了其中的严重性。如果吸血鬼能在眼光下行走，那么他们会带来更大的隐患，更加让人防不胜防。

"按照他所说的，他还没有完全成功，只是暂时能暴露在阳光下，但这已经是个极大的突破了。我对他的实验了解得并不多，他没有将他的计划全盘托出，我只知道他的实验要用到巫术，灵魂和灵魂的血亲的鲜血。这就是为什么他要捉你。要知道，人类的灵魂蕴含着强大的力量，但是这些力量几乎无法被利用。如果在人还活着的时候将灵魂强行抽出来，灵魂会遭到毁坏而消失；而人死去一段时间后，灵魂也会自行消散在天地之间。但是鬼魂不一样，鬼魂是灵魂的映射，是留恋人间不愿离去的灵魂，具有极大的稳定性，所以查尔斯会对你妹妹有极大的兴趣。"

听完她的话，米奇倒吸了一口凉气。她说的东西都是那么令人匪夷所思，但如果她所言属实，那么他女儿的麻烦就大了。鬼魂和血亲之血，一旦小曼迪到手了他就同时拥有两样了。他不允许任何人伤害自己的妹妹和女儿！

于是他掏出手机，想打电话给利普提醒他。那个骗子，居然一直把伊恩的事瞒着自己，枉他如此信任他。然而利普仿佛心有灵犀了一般，居然先打了过来，利普从不主动联系他，除非事关小曼迪。

米奇忙不迭地接起电话："他妈的出什么事了？"

利普的声音听起来可不像是要说好消息的："是曼迪，她…卡尔带着她回芝加哥了。"

"搞毛啊？"米奇怒骂，"他们回来干嘛？"

"黛比和利亚姆被吸血鬼绑架了，他们被释放的前提是把曼迪带去芝加哥交给一个叫查尔斯的人。卡尔没跟我商量就带着曼迪走了。"

【昔时】

"伊恩。"曼迪的声音幽幽传来，吓得伊恩停止了抽插。这怎么可能，曼迪理应在千里之外的芝加哥才对，身在剑桥市的自己怎么可能会听到她的声音？可她的声音是如此真实，仿佛她就在自己身边。

"伊恩，是我。"曼迪的声音再次响起。这太诡异了。伊恩顿时失了性致，下面软了一半，只好怏怏地拔了出来。

这下他在酒吧里勾搭上的连名字都没记住的男生不高兴了。他用挑逗的语气问："怎么停下了？这么快就精疲力竭了？"

伊恩摇摇头，不知道怎么跟他解释。

"伊恩，出来。"曼迪的声音还在他耳边缠绕。

伊恩再也呆不下去了，赶紧穿起衣服离开男生的公寓，毫不理会男生的挽留。

公寓的门在他身后关上，同时曼迪出现在他眼前。

"嗨！"曼迪向他招招手，笑成了一朵花。

"嗨。"伊恩勉强笑了笑，"你怎么…是透明的？"

"我死了呗，你看到的我只是一个鬼魂而已。"曼迪无所谓地耸耸肩，似乎已经不在乎自己已经死了这一事实，"你也死了对吧？你现在是个吸血鬼了。难怪他们没能在车祸现场找到你的尸体。"

伊恩点点头："你…死了多久了？怎么会发生这样的事？"

"就在你死了之后一个月，恰好就是你的葬礼那天。我遇上了两个吸血鬼。说那些还有什么用呢，都过去了不是么。我们还能相聚就已经是莫大的缘分了，别的细枝末节可以不用多虑。"曼迪笑着说。她的笑容很温暖，但也让伊恩感到无比心酸。她是个好姑娘，让她遭受这样的命运实在是太不公平了。而且，吸血鬼，又是吸血鬼…

她身后那间公寓的门忽然打开，一个熟悉的身影冒了出来："曼迪，你在和谁说话呢？"

"利普。"看到利普愣住了，伊恩先他一步打招呼。

"伊恩，你不是…怎么…？"利普十分困惑，但曼迪给他一个眼神，于是他侧开身示意伊恩进门。

伊恩摇摇头："不行的。你必须先邀请我进去。"从利普听到这句话后的反应来看，他知道自己是什么了。

【今日】

回去的路上米奇和瑞克各怀心事，谁都没说话。但米奇实在是受不了这样的沉默了，于是将车停到路边。

"我知道这是我们今天第二次坐在车里谈心了，但是我必须确保你没事。"米奇把憋在心里的话说了出来。

"怎么可能没事？我现在是个僵尸了。虽说在那里吉伦已经开导过我了，但要我一夜之间接受这个事实？就算我认命了，我爸也不能接受我现在这个样子。他对那些…像我这样的人恨之入骨，我该怎么面对他？"瑞克懊恼地朝着车窗用力一锤。

"这是你的车，坏了我不帮你修的啊。"米奇叹了口气，"骗他吧。骗到他能接受为止。假装你还是原来的那个你，装作一切都和他记得的一样。"就像自己娶了史薇特拉娜那样。"或许你爸会知道你是装出来的，但他会选择相信你给他看的表象。他要的只是表象而已。"泰瑞就是一个活生生的例子。他不在乎米奇是不是真的被掰直了，只要米奇表现出他想要的效果就够了。比尔和泰瑞虽然是两个不同的人，但他们又是那么的相似，所以伪装或许会有用。

"可我的伤口…"瑞克伸手摸了摸自己脸上的绷带。尽管鲁比和艾米用尽全力修复他，他身上仍是留下了一些永远无法痊愈的伤口，只能缝起来以保持皮肤闭合。身上的伤口或许可以用衣物掩盖，但他左脸上纵横交错的伤口是挡不住的。或许绷带能撑一阵子，但总有把绷带取下来的那一天。那一天，他们将直面残酷的真相。

"我们会想到办法的。会想到办法的。"米奇这么回答他，但自己心里完全拿不准。

"先不说我，你摊上的这些麻烦…"

米奇咆哮："我会想到办法的！"不要提起这件事，至少现在不行。

"我只是想让你知道，无论如何我都会帮你的，我会站在你这边。"瑞克安慰道。

"谢了。"米奇感到很疲惫。他现在只想躺下好好休息，然后忘掉今天发生的一切。尤其是红毛，绝不要再想起他了。

然而命运似乎不打算让他们安生。车上的对讲机里传出比尔的声音："有人在兰德公园附近么？这里有一只吸血鬼，我在追她，现在我需要支援。"米奇转头，看到兰德公园的标志雕塑。今天可真是尽兴，他应该去买饮料的，绝对每个瓶盖上都是"再来一瓶"。

"我在附近，马上赶到。"米奇关掉对讲机，解开安全带。

"我也去。"

"你就免了。忘了么？你现在'身负重伤'，就这样出去可就暴露了。真想装像点就给我老老实实呆车里。"

【昔日】

伊恩和利普在堆满了杂物的客厅里坐下。曼迪不能坐，只能在他们身边飘来飘去。

"其他人呢？"米奇环顾四周，寻找他的手足们。

"菲奥娜今天上夜班，黛比在同学家过夜，利亚姆和小曼迪已经睡了，我们最好还是别吵醒他们吧。"利普向他一一道来。

"小曼迪？"伊恩很疑惑？

"米奇的女儿，起这个名字是为了纪念我。他把他女儿交给利普来帮他抚养。"曼迪向他解答。

"哦。"伊恩黯然道。他以为自己已经放下米奇了，可听到他的名字让他忽然好想那个二货小流氓。他忽然好想见他，想到几乎窒息。可他表面上还是摆出一副无所谓的表情。

但曼迪看出了他的小心思："我知道你和他的关系，所以你如果还想着他的话大可承认，我们不会对你评头论足的。"

伊恩摇摇头："已经过去太久了，我和他之间就算有过什么也都过去了。过去的事，到现在已经不算数了。对了利普，你没提到卡尔啊？他怎么样了？"

"他…"利普迟疑了片刻，似乎不确定要不要告诉伊恩真相，"他在跟别的猎人学习如何猎魔。尤其是如何猎杀吸血鬼。"

伊恩瞪大了眼睛，他需要知道这一切的前因后果。于是利普从血魔之乱开始，讲述了他们这四年里所经历的事，包括他们如何被逼无奈举家搬到剑桥市，菲奥娜找到了新的工作并且渐渐安定下来了；黛比的生活和以前在芝加哥没多大区别；卡尔整天执着于吸血鬼，最终在他十五岁生日那天加入了猎魔者联盟；利亚姆和小曼迪就只知道享受生活，倒也过得无忧无虑，只是利亚姆不时会问他记忆中的那个红头发的哥哥去了哪里。至于利普，刚刚从麻省理工毕业，被一家颇有名气的机械制造公司录用作初级设计师，生活正要有起色。伊恩问到凯文和薇若妮卡，利普告诉他他们和他们的儿子在芝加哥过得很不错。只是他对米奇的描述含糊其辞，似乎在掩饰什么。伊恩没有追问，他怕自己不会喜欢那个答案。

听完后，伊恩叹了口气。利普问他这些年都经历了什么，但他却摇头不语。新月庄园的存在不能让外人知道，否则会为庄园引来祸事。可他也不能对自己的家人撒谎，所以他选择了缄默，利普倒是很理解他的选择。

他们在一起又聊了很多事，这空缺的四年里有太多需要补回来的东西。不知不觉已经快凌晨四点半了。

"我该走了，不然天亮了我就回不去了。千万别让卡尔知道我还活着，也别让黛比和菲奥娜还有利亚姆知道。这样对他们更好。"伊恩起身。

"我明白。你保重。记住我的号码，有空常联系。"利普挥手向他告别。

"等等，"曼迪拦住他，"在你走之前，去看看米奇的女儿吧，我知道你想这么做的。"

小曼迪在自己那带围栏的小床上睡得正香，嘴角微微上扬，似乎在做着什么甜美的梦。

她有他的眼睛和鼻子。好不容易埋藏起来的感情又如水中之沙被搅浑，他忽然好想回到那个叫米奇·米克威其的家伙身边，告诉他自己有多想他，告诉他自己想他的时候心是有多痛。

…第四章完·未完待续…


	5. Chapter 5

第五章：刑

【今日】

伊恩站在窗前静静地目送米奇和他的朋友们离开，心中五味陈杂。他之前还心存幻想，希望自己和米奇能像以前那样不管闹了多大矛盾都能一笑而过，可现在看来他们之间似乎真的没有机会了。他也不是没想过放下米奇另寻芳草，但他看上的人似乎总是缺了什么，于是他不停地寻找，不停地错过，结果原路饶了回来。

琳赛和詹森一起来就出门了，但没有告诉伊恩他么要去哪里，詹森甚至还特别交待他千万别出去。自从他和琳赛在詹森家住下后，他们两个就一直神神秘秘的，经常背着伊恩不知在商量些什么。屋里现在只剩下伊恩和鲁比了。但鲁比看上去非常疲惫，她在地下室里做的不知道是什么的事使她身心俱疲，所以詹森出门后她就去睡了。伊恩很不明白鲁比到底有什么好，好到能留住詹森的心。她是挺漂亮的，但还没有漂亮到让人能为了她的美貌神魂颠倒，更何况她还是个刺儿头，对谁都没什么好气。不过再想想自己惹上的家伙…暴躁易怒，不爱干净，老是做些不三不四的勾当。或许爱上的人都不是什么好惹的家伙这个共同点也是詹森选择他作为自己的子嗣的原因之一吧。

夜很静，月光很冷，伊恩坐在沙发上什么都不想做，但越是什么都不做他的心就越烦。烦到受不了了，他就起身从冰箱里掏出一袋血。B型，他不是很喜欢，但他懒得挑食了。血喝完了还是没事做，越是没事做他就越容易回想今天发生的事。他需要分分心。十点，利普应该还不至于这么早就睡了吧。自从那件事后，他们已经三年没联系了，或许自己终究还是该和他谈谈了。于是他掏出手机打给利普。

电话一通，伊恩马上开口："是我，伊恩。"

"伊恩？谢天谢地你还活着。我听卡尔说他们突袭了一个吸血鬼聚集地，还以为你已经…那个了。"利普听上去很担忧。

"我没事，我们加拉格尔别的不会，就是最会活下去了不是么？只是我为了自保不得不…"_不得不杀了追杀我的猎人。_

"我能理解，只是…别主动去害别人就好。"

"你们呢，你们怎样？"

利普叹了口气，"很糟，黛比和利亚姆被吸血鬼绑架了。"

"什么？"伊恩的身体绷紧起来，"为什么？难道是来找卡尔寻仇的？"

"不，不大像是那样。他们开出的条件是把小曼迪交出来换他们的命，似乎并不是针对卡尔的，反而更像是针对米奇的。现在卡尔已经带着小曼迪回芝加哥了。"虽然看不到利普，但伊恩能想象出他现在焦头烂额的模样。

"什么？他们回来了？为什么？"伊恩焦急地追问。他以为自己现在遭遇的事已经够痛苦了，没想到别人也在水深火热之中。

"绑匪要求我们把小曼迪带到芝加哥交给一个叫查尔斯的家伙，我本来想拖一阵想办法救出黛比和利亚姆的，可卡尔失去了耐心，自作主张把小曼迪带走了。曼迪寄宿在小曼迪的项链上，现在跟他们在一起。"利普将他们现在的情况告诉了伊恩。

查尔斯…如果伊恩没弄错的话，利普说的很可能是新月庄园的长老之一，查尔斯·伍德。如果真是那个查尔斯的话，事情就棘手了。两年前，为了争夺权力，他密谋杀害了另一个长老拉姆斯·哈斯顿，使得新月庄园成为他和美兰达夫人双足鼎立的局势。但由于美兰达夫人不擅权术，所以实际上根本就是查尔斯一人统领了整个庄园。也正是他招致了新月庄园的覆灭。

"你刚才说'回来'什么意思？难道你回到芝加哥了？"利普忽然意识到伊恩话里透露出的信息。

伊恩点点头，但忽然意识到利普看不见："没错，刚到两天。"

"那…你去拦下卡尔，给他讲道理。我在这边设法营救黛比和利亚姆。我已经跟米奇说了，或许你可以和他合作。"

"不…不行。"伊恩迟疑着说，"其实我已经跟他见面了，他…不会跟我合作的。再说了，卡尔应该还没有原谅我。"

"我知道，但你总不能躲一辈子，躲到我们都老死了才追悔吧？我知道卡尔虽然没明说，但他心里还是很希望能和你重归于好的。米奇或许一时难以接受，但他不是不讲理的人。这是你们的机会，不到再像七年前那样等失去了才懂得珍惜了，懂么？或许，等你把这件事弄好了，我们一家人就能真正的团聚了。"利普开导他。哪怕自己也承受着巨大压力，他还是在努力地扮演好一个哥哥角色，这一点伊恩真的自愧不如。

只是，一家人团聚么？卡尔的话又浮现在脑海里。_不，他不是伊恩，他是个怪物。我哥哥七年前就被这个怪物害死了。_

【昔时】

伊恩吸了一口手中的血袋。O型，正是他的最爱。

"听说了'汉尼拔'没？"埃文叼着他自己的血袋，坐到伊恩对面。

伊恩摇摇头："那部电影？没看过，听说挺血腥的，不过对于某些吸血鬼和食尸鬼来说是很经典的黄片。"

"我说的不是那部电影。"埃文纠正他，"是个猎人的外号，大家都这么叫他。他是最近才出现的年轻猎人，甚至还没成年，但是身手很厉害，听说梅森和莉莉都是被他干掉的，而且死前被他折磨得很惨。"

伊恩皱了皱眉："你上哪听来的？"

埃文压低了声音，做出一副很神秘的样子："我是听杰夫说的，当时他跟梅森和莉莉一起在外面'狩猎'。梅森和莉莉被捉住的时候他侥幸逃脱了，后来跟踪他们到他们的仓库，眼睁睁地看着'汉尼拔'折磨他们。其他的猎人就在旁边看着，一边看还一边哈哈大笑。要不是他们人多势众，杰夫肯定已经把他们从那群疯子手里救回来了的。"

伊恩顿时没了胃口。猎人和他们这些超自然生物之间积怨已久，四年前芝加哥的"血魔之乱"更是加剧了他们之间的矛盾，那些痛失至亲的猎人四处猎杀吸血鬼来解恨，而憎恨着猎人的吸血鬼们也不时对猎人的家人们痛下杀手。这样冤冤相报何时才是一个尽头？

"杰夫根本忍不下这口气，我也忍不了。那个'汉尼拔'居然能对莉莉这么甜美的女孩做出那么残忍的事，我不能坐视不管。"埃文咬牙切齿地说，"杰夫一直在偷偷监视他，摸清了他的行程。我和杰夫约好了，明晚趁他落单了伏击他，把他带到杰夫的林中小屋去，让他也体会一下自己对莉莉做的事。你要不要一起来？"

伊恩皱眉："可你自己也说了他还是个孩子。"

埃文把眉头皱得比伊恩更深："他是个心狠手辣的孩子。说到底我们都是兄弟，你到底要不要帮忙？"

伊恩犹豫了。

【今日】

伊恩本来想等到詹森回来跟他说查尔斯的事，毕竟他多少也算是被查尔斯逼着离开新月庄园的，说不定会愿意帮忙。可伊恩不敢信任琳赛，但又不知道如何避开她，所以整夜都在犹豫要不要跟詹森说。但詹森直到天亮都没回来，伊恩只好回到他的避光房间里躲避阳光。

不知不觉他渐渐睡去。梦中他梦到米奇浑身是血地站在他面前，眼里尽是厌恶与憎恨。他举枪指着自己，嘴中说着些什么，但是伊恩什么也没听到。他的注意力被米奇身上的血给吸引了。他只觉得头皮发麻，浑身都兴奋地颤动着，嘴里的尖牙也伸了出来。他逼近米奇，理智告诉他不能这么做，但欲望则驱使着他将尖牙没进米奇的脖子。他这才听清米奇说的话，只是那不是米奇的声音，而是他自己的声音："对不起…对不起…"

一阵灼痛惊醒了他。他试着睁开眼，却发现明亮的光线逼得他根本什么都看不到。他身处阳光之下！不过很快他感到自己被人狠狠抛到一个狭小的空间里，然后那人盖上了盖子。至少是避开了阳光的直射，身上的烧伤也在快速地痊愈着。从身边的轰鸣声和刺鼻的汽油味来判断，他被塞进了汽车的后备箱里。

伊恩顿时意识到了自己的处境—他被人绑架了。可为什么鲁比没有阻止绑架了自己的人？而且为什么自己会睡得这么沉，直到被阳光伤到了才醒过来？他试着挣扎了一下，感到手腕和脚腕上的束缚和刺痛。银制的手铐和脚镣。很明显，绑架了他的人是猎人。可伊恩不明白的是，猎人为什么要如此大费周章地绑架自己？他们又是如何知道自己藏身何处？难道是米奇透露了他的行藏？伊恩很快否定了这个想法。鲁比怎么说也对米奇和他朋友有恩，他不是那种过河拆桥的人。那到底是怎么一回事？

大约行驶了一个小时，车外的噪声越来越少，伊恩判断他们应该是进入了郊区。车子最终停了下来，车后盖被掀开，阳光再次灼烧着伊恩每一寸暴露在外的肌肤，他不禁痛苦地大叫起来。他们把伊恩带到室内，毫不客气地扔到地上。屋里的阳光很微弱，减轻了伊恩的痛苦，但他仍是感到浑身不适，头脑发昏，几欲作呕。

他勉强看清了周围的环境。他们似乎是在一间废弃的仓库里，周围的环境残破不堪。但他的猎人朋友们似乎给这里添了些家具—看到那些刑具的时候伊恩的心凉了半截。他身边围着三个人，其中一个还是个颇为年轻的少女。他还看到了自己对面的刑架上有个女人，等他认出她来时他的心彻底凉透了。琳赛。他们捉住了琳赛。而且从琳赛身上的伤口来看，她似乎被折磨得很惨。说不定就是她在严刑逼供之下透露出了他们的藏身之处。不过他没看到詹森，或许他侥幸逃脱了。

伊恩痛苦地闭上了眼睛。辛苦逃命了这么久，终究还是逃不过么？

【昔时】

"'汉尼拔'到手了，正在带他去林中小屋，你真该来看看他惊恐的表情的。"埃文说完就挂了电话。

一种强烈的不安感瞬间涌上伊恩的心头，于是他立马抛下他在酒吧里勾搭上的萌叔，驱车前往林中小屋。他不知道这种不安从何而来，他也不知道自己过去能做些什么，但他总觉都有什么不好的事要发生。

在拐进前往小屋的小路上，伊恩看到了另一辆车，但不是埃文或者杰夫的。那辆车上的人似乎也看到了他，停下车来挡住伊恩的去路。伊恩皱了皱眉。难道是猎人们以"汉尼拔"为诱饵想将他们一网打尽么？

前面的车上下来一个人，向伊恩挥挥手："不好意思，我正要去里面的湖边找我白天钓鱼时落下的东西，但我的车忽然就抛锚了。我不是很懂修车，你能下来帮我看一看么？"典型的谎言，诱使对方下车来然后趁着他检查车辆的时候发动偷袭。只是这个人…

"利普！"伊恩大吃一惊，赶紧跑下车，"怎么是你？你来这里做什么？"

利普也认出了是伊恩，疑惑地问："我也想问你同样的问题，你来这里做什么？"

伊恩犹豫着要不要告诉利普真相，利普却先开口了："算了，我先说好了。卡尔的朋友跟我说他被可疑的人带走了，我跟踪他电话里的GPS到这里，其他的猎人也正在路上。你呢？你干嘛来这里？"利普的脸色忽然变得很难看："难道说你也参与了…？"

"不，我没有帮他们绑架卡尔，我甚至不知道他们的目标是卡尔。"伊恩感到很纠结，"倒是卡尔怎么会惹出这么多事？其他人都叫他'汉尼拔'你知道不？他还只是个孩子就这么能招恨了？"

"卡尔的行事风格又不是这一两天才有的，我也无能为力。可如果他们的目标并不是卡尔，你打算怎么办？放任他们下手残害无辜的人么？他们的性命对于你来说就那么不值一提么？"利普气愤地抛下伊恩回到自己的车上，继续向前行驶。

伊恩感到很无奈，他不想对不起任何一边的人，可他不知道怎么做才能阻止这些冲突。于是他只好先跟上利普，接下来的事只能见招拆招了。

等伊恩在林中小屋前停好车时，利普已经持枪冲了进去。伊恩追了进去，只听卡尔对利普说："谢谢你设计的电击手表了，如果不是它我也不能制服这两只吸血鬼的。"

然后伊恩意识到自己太迟了。杰夫已然身首异处，躺在他躯干旁边的头颅还保持着震惊的神情。埃文倒还没死，但也被固定在他们原本为汉尼拔准备的刑具上，浑身是伤，正痛苦地呻吟着。卡尔已经对他们动手了，而且从他身上和地上四溅的血迹来看，这些都是他一个人的杰作。

这时卡尔注意到了他的出现，惊奇的喊出："伊恩？！不对，伊恩已经死了，你是谁？"

埃文也看到了他："伊恩救我！快救救我！他根本就是个恶魔！"

"住嘴！"卡尔在埃文的喉咙上割了一刀，虽不致命，但也防止了他发出声音。再看向伊恩时，他的眼里满是憎恨，想来已经明白伊恩的身份了。

"卡尔，他真的是伊恩。虽然他…不同了，但他还是你哥哥。"利普向他解释。

"不，他不是伊恩，他是个怪物。我哥哥七年前就被这个怪物害死了。"卡尔强硬地否定。

伊恩愕然地看着卡尔。虽然他明知自己和卡尔的会面并不会很愉快，但听到他这么说仍是感到心痛不已。

利普怒斥卡尔："别乱说！"

"我不怪他。"伊恩难过地说，"我只想带我兄弟走，别的事我不愿再纠缠了。"

卡尔冷笑："你看，那只吸血鬼才是他的兄弟，我们不是。"他收起了自己的笑意，冷冷地盯着伊恩："既然你来了，就别想活着出去了。"

伊恩猛然一惊。利普也脸色大变。伊恩看到卡尔掏出了枪。

【今日】

那三个人中最为年长得那个开口了："干的好，阿曼达，如果不是你的咒语我们也不会这么顺利。"

被叫做阿曼达的女孩骄傲地笑了笑："小菜一碟而已，比尔。不过这一只这么弱，应该不是那女的缔造者。"

比尔给他身旁的彪形大汉使了个眼神："达斯汀，去问问她。"

达斯汀点点头，走到琳赛身边，抓住她的头发对准她的脸狠狠地踢上一脚："说，他是谁？"

琳赛痛呼了一声，缓过来后朝他吐了口血沫，死死地盯着他，并不作答。她的举动激怒了达斯汀，引来了他的第二脚，并伴随着怒骂："他妈的小贱人，还不快说！你连你的缔造者的老窝都招出来了还想装骨气？哼？"

琳赛恨恨地说："那次如果不是你们的妖术，休想让我告诉你们一个字。"

"这倒提醒了我，果然还是用巫术比较直截了当么？"阿曼达浅笑着走近她，右手举起呈显握物状，然后用力向虚空中一捏。伴随着她的动作，琳赛忽然痛苦地尖叫起来，仿佛阿曼达抓住的是她的心脏。阿曼达的手越缩越紧，琳赛的痛呼越来越凄厉。

虽然伊恩并不喜欢琳赛，可他们毕竟相识了七年，并且同为詹森的子嗣，看到此情此景也颇不忍心。他大脑一热，吼出："住手！"

阿曼达停下了手上的动作，望向伊恩，比尔和达斯汀也看了过来。

"我不是她的缔造者。"

比尔靠近他，半蹲在他身边，阴郁的双眼让伊恩感到一股无形的压力向他涌来。

"那么你是谁？"比尔发问，跟老师在课堂上提问学生一样，只是他的语气里透露着阴冷的气息。

"我…我叫伊恩，伊恩·加拉格尔。"伊恩觉得胸口很闷，呼吸变得很困难。

"加拉格尔？我认识一个也姓加拉格尔的年轻猎人，他对待古灵精怪，尤其是你们吸血鬼…怎么说呢，颇有手段。不知道你有没有听说过他？"

_何止听说过，他是我弟弟。_伊恩差点脱口而出。

"不知道我需不需要用上他的招式才能让你好好配合呢？"比尔充满希冀地注视着伊恩，这让伊恩感到很是病态。卡尔虽然对吸血鬼很残忍，但他眼神里透露出来的是纯粹的愤怒和憎恨，他的折磨只是他心中的痛苦的宣泄。然而这个比尔，在他眼里透露出的是真实的愉悦，将吸血鬼玩弄与鼓掌之中只能给他带来欢乐。伊恩从未觉得如此恐惧。

"放了他，不然詹森不会让你好过的。"琳赛忽然开口。

比尔微微一笑："哦，你的缔造者是叫詹森是么？很好。他现在在哪？"

琳赛倔强地别过头去。沉默了片刻，她又说："伊恩并不知道詹森在哪里，你怎么问也不可能问得出来的。而我，我是知道他可能去了哪里，可我不会再背叛他了。再也不会了！"伊恩看到了她眼神中的决绝，忽然猜到了她打算怎样，可他还来不及喊出那个"不"字，琳赛竟然挣断了双手！她瘦长的身躯倒在地上，正好被一片从破损的屋顶上漏下来的阳光包围。她依然身负重伤，根本没有能力来抵御阳光，只是挣扎了片刻便被烈火吞噬，痛苦的尖叫犹如梦靥萦绕。

阿曼达和达斯汀都被她的举动吓得目瞪口呆，只有比尔一脸沉思状，表面上没什么情绪波动。

七年来的头一次，伊恩如此地憎恨猎魔人，憎恨他们非要把别人逼上绝路了才称心如意。他凶狠地怒视着比尔，而比尔只是淡淡地望回来。

"拷问他。"他语气平常地下命令，仿佛刚刚在他面前烧成灰的只是一张废纸罢了。

阿曼达迟疑了："那女的刚刚说他不知道…"

"拷问他！"比尔怒了，"总能套出点线索。"他转身走向门口，出门前特意停了一下跟她交代："别让这个也死了。能不能抓到查尔斯就看他了。"

【昔时】

卡尔软软倒下。

伊恩惊讶地看着利普。利普手上握着一把泰瑟枪，正是这把泰瑟枪击晕了卡尔。

"你为什么要帮我？"

"我们三个是亲兄弟，不是么？我不能眼睁睁地看着你们兄弟相杀。"利普无奈地摇摇头，"我也不能放任卡尔在复仇的路上走得太远，不然总有一天他会迷失其中，丢失了自己的人性。"

伊恩双眼发酸，不知说什么才好，于是紧紧抱住利普。利普拍了拍他的背："好了，别的猎人随时都可能赶过来，你快带着你的…朋友逃跑吧，我会帮你拖住他们的。"

"可是万一卡尔因此而恨你呢？"毕竟利普为他做出了太大的牺牲，甚至背叛了卡尔，他过意不去。

"再怎么说我也是他的哥哥，他还能拿我怎么样？我又不是吸血鬼，他总不能杀了我吧？"利普无所谓地耸耸肩，但这并没有让伊恩感到丝毫的放心。可再多说什么也没用了不是么？事已至此，他们都不能回头了。

于是伊恩赶紧解开埃文的束缚，抱着他向后门走去。

"对了，"利普叫住他，"我这么信任你，你知道是为了什么吗？虽然你是个吸血鬼，但这并不代表你就是个冷血的禽兽，伊恩，我相信你还有人性。别忘了我的话，好吗？"

伊恩点点头，转身离开了这间小屋。

自那以后伊恩就没再跟利普联系过，以免给利普增添不必要的的尴尬。埃文捡回一条命后仍是愤愤不平，但看在卡尔是伊恩的弟弟的份上没有执意寻仇，所幸那之后卡尔也收敛了不少，倒也没多大冲突。

而伊恩每次思及卡尔和利普说过的话都不免感到很失落。他这次或许真的失去了自己真正的亲人。于是他暗暗下决心，决定不再吸食人血，绝不。

…第五章完·未完待续…


	6. Chapter 6

第六章：护

【昔时】

眼看着藏身于这栋房子里的最后一只吸血鬼的头颅被斩落，米奇终于力支瘫倒。三人群挑七只吸血鬼可不是什么轻松的活。

"小子，这就挺不住了？之前看你刷双节棍还蛮有忍者神龟的风范的嘛，怎么这点就趴下了？"迪恩·温彻斯特用一种调侃的语气对他说。

米奇白了他一眼："放心，死不了。"

"我们应该没放过漏网之鱼吧？"山姆·温彻斯特环顾四周。他可比他的哥哥谨慎多了。

温彻斯特兄弟并不是芝加哥本地人，但听说了这里的血魔之乱后立马赶来援助他们。距比尔介绍，他们两个都是经历过大风大浪、经验丰富的猎人，可米奇总觉得他们两个除了战斗的时候很厉害之外，平时各种不靠谱。比如说…

"漏掉又怎样？我们又不是第一次放过这些凶鬼恶灵了。还记得那个女狼人么？她没害过无辜的人，所以我们也放她一马。"迪恩"好心"提醒他弟弟。

"哦，别漏掉你亲爱的吸血鬼本尼啊，他手下可不缺冤魂，你还不是任他逍遥法外？"山姆顶撞回去。

迪恩白了他一眼："小山米！本尼救了我的命！如果不是他你就再也见不到你英俊潇洒的哥哥了好吧？再说了，他现在已经不对人类下手了，你适可而止吧。"

山姆酸酸地说："是啊，他帮过你就不用记他的债了？那…"

"别又跟我提你的狐妖，我们已经把那件事揭过不提了的。"迪恩连忙打断他的话。

这时一阵声响吸引了他们的注意力。声音是从他们身后的楼梯那里传来的，像是有人踢到了木板，可楼梯上并没有人。

迪恩疑惑地走进楼梯，摸索了片刻，打开了楼梯侧面的一个暗门。然而他愣住了："小山米，米奇，你们得过来看看这个。"

米奇和山姆不明所以地对视了一眼。山姆先走了过去，看到迪恩发现的东西后惊呼一声："天啊，他们都做了些什么？"

米奇本来不想费力爬起来的，但山姆的话令他十分好奇，于是他也起身凑了过去。一个看上去才十二三岁的小女孩蜷在楼梯下的暗室里，万分惊恐地望着他们。她的嘴上有血迹，起初米奇以为她被人殴打过，但他忽然发现她的尖牙。那群吸血的混蛋居然丧心病狂到把一个小女孩变成了他们的同类！

【今日】

昨晚帮比尔捉住那个女吸血鬼之后，米奇是真的挺不住了，把瑞克送回他们两个合租的公寓后倒头就睡。比尔似乎忙着把那个女的带去秘密仓库审问，因此并没有对瑞克的伤势起疑。能骗过他一天是一天吧。

只是他并没有如愿做了个好梦。梦魇咒的效果似乎仍有残余，米奇总是梦到血魔之乱时的情形，而这次主要是梦到多莉，那个被变成吸血鬼的小女孩。他梦到自己和温彻斯特兄弟发现她时的场景。可不知为什么，温彻斯特兄弟忽然凭空消失了，而多莉也收起了自己的恐惧，从暗室里走了出来，直勾勾地望进米奇的眼睛里。她忽然迅速地长高起来，然后变成了伊恩。米奇忽然很想上前去抱住他，可伊恩露出了自己的尖牙，向米奇步步逼近。米奇想躲开，可自己浑身僵硬，动弹不得。脖子上传来一阵剧痛，伊恩开始尽情地吮吸起来。他听到伊恩含糊地说着"对不起"，可传出来的却是自己的声音…

"叮—"电话的声响将米奇从噩梦中惊醒。他揉了揉眼睛，低声骂了一句，不情不愿地接通了电话："他妈的谁啊？"

"米奇·米克威其？"一个女人焦急地问。

米奇认出了是谁："艾米？你怎么知道我的号码的？"

"事实上这不是你的号码，是瑞克的。"艾米纠正他，"但那不是重点。我和吉伦现在在我妈妈家。"

米奇翻了个白眼："关我屁事啊？"

"当然跟你有关了！"艾米恨恨地说，"今天一大早就有猎人装成警察到我的酒吧里捣乱，他们似乎知道吉伦的事，好在我拖住了他们给吉伦逃跑的机会。知道吉伦的人除了我和我妈就只有你和瑞克了，刚遇见你们第二天猎人就找上了门来，我不得不怀疑是不是你们出卖了我们？"

米奇顿时惊醒了，瑞克是绝不可能出卖吉伦的，而自己也绝对没有向任何人透露自己昨天的经历。不过知道吉伦的不止他们几个…

"我们绝对不会做那种事的，我可以向你保证。你就没考虑过查尔斯么？他也知道吉伦，他大可派人向其他猎人举报你们。"

"这…你说的不是没有道理。可就算查尔斯再阴毒，又怎至于对我妈家的同类下手？"

"同类？你在说些什么？"米奇心头一紧，"难道你的妈妈家也被猎人搜查了么？"

艾米忧虑地说："算是吧。我来的时候她家大门是敞开的，进来后才发现我妈她被人施用了梦魇咒。她家的三个吸血鬼也都不见了。没受到邀请吸血鬼是进不来的，所以其他人很有可能是被猎人抓走了。"

听到"她家的三个吸血鬼也不见了"的时候米奇懵了，甚至没听到她后面说的话。伊恩也被捉走了么。他顿时联想到了昨晚上捉到的女吸血鬼。难道她也是鲁比家的三只吸血鬼之一？难道比尔从她嘴里套出了鲁比家的吸血鬼和艾米家的僵尸，所以才派人去搜捕他们的？难道，是自己害了伊恩？

米奇陷入了深深的自责中。虽然他怨伊恩成了吸血鬼，虽然他怨伊恩这么多年来音信全无空留他独自难过，虽然他怨伊恩联合利普欺骗了自己，但是他并没有真的想要伤害伊恩，他只是恨命运弄人而已。可伊恩还是因他突遭横祸。

他忽然把手中的电话扔到一边，胡乱地把衣服套上，冲出门外，完全不理艾米隔着电话焦急而疑惑地喊着他的名字。既然他们大费周章把伊恩从鲁比家带走，那么他们肯定不会轻易杀了他。而他们只可能把他带到一个地方—秘密仓库。

【昔时】

"我们该拿她怎么办？"山姆不耐烦地问，"问了这么久除了她的名字叫多莉之外就没有问出任何有用的信息了。"

"她还只是个孩子，一个受了惊吓的孩子，我们甚至都不知道她有没有做过任何坏事，怎么可以妄下结论？"米奇为她辩护。看着多莉他会想起自己远在马萨诸塞州的女儿。同样是这么美好那么精致的小家伙，他很难想象如果换成小曼迪成了吸血鬼自己会作何决定。不，他绝不会让女儿也遭到同样的厄运的，赌上自己的性命都不可以！

"可你也不知道她是不是一个有着十二岁面貌但是实际上已经活了几百年的老鬼。"迪恩钻了他的空子。

"他们原本是七个对我们三个，看起来是占尽了上风的。如果她真有几百岁了，那以她的力量又何必躲到那个根本没有退路的地方等我们来收拾她？她大可和其他人一起干掉我们的。"米奇据理力争，"我听到你们刚才说的什么女狼人啊吸血鬼啊狐妖啊什么的，想来你们也不是毫无原则的滥杀无辜之人，所以别随便定下多莉的命运。"

听了他的话，温彻斯特兄弟对视了一眼，若有所思。

片刻之后，迪恩开口："你说得有道理，小子。要不你再去问问吧。可如果她真的害过人，我们就不能留下这个隐患。"

米奇点点头，坐到在沙发上恐惧地望着他们的多莉的对面。事实上他也很没底，他不知道怎么和小孩子交流。他是有个女儿没错，可他常常猜不透自己的女儿在想些什么，总是忙得焦头烂额也不能让小曼迪满意。他算是一个不大合格的单亲父亲吧，他甚至怀疑有些时候女儿忽然笑起来只是因为妹妹的灵魂在冥冥中哄她开心。

可他还是鼓起勇气，尽可能温柔地问多莉："多莉，我知道刚刚发生的事很恐怖，但我要你明白，我们不是坏人，我们是除掉真正的坏人的好人。"

多莉盯着他好久，终于开口："你不是好人，我看得出来。但我知道你也不是坏人。"

不是好人么？米奇苦笑："那你能跟我说说跟你在一起的其他人么？"见多莉并没有回答，他又说："我有一个女儿，前天刚刚一岁，可我不在她身边，因为我为了保护她把她送走了。我必须杀掉这些吸血鬼，他们是坏人，他们会伤害我的女儿，我不会让他们这么做的。你也是某个人的女儿，我也不会让他们伤害你。"米奇不知道自己为什么要说这些，

多莉沉默了片刻："我明白了。我没有伤害过任何人。那些坏人，他们，他们逼我父母，我哥哥还有我喝他们的血，然后他们就杀了我们。我们醒过来后他们又逼我们喝其他人的血。我也不想的，可他们力气太大了，我根本违抗不了他们。对不起…"多莉抽泣起来。

血魔之乱不只限于吸血鬼对人类的屠杀，也包括大规模的吸血鬼繁殖行动。他们不断地将人类转变成吸血鬼，就是为了让猎人猎杀他们曾誓死保护的人。看来多莉也是这样的一个受害者。

米奇抱住她："不要怕，坏人都被我们打败了，你现在安全了。"他转头望向温彻斯特兄弟。

迪恩摆摆手："好吧，就算她没害过人，可我们该怎么安置她？我们之前放过的家伙都是能照顾自己的成年人，可她只是一个小孩子，就这样把她放出去给其他吸血鬼她也迟早会堕落。可也不会有人想收养她的，我和山姆四处漂泊，也不可能带上一个拖油瓶。"

米奇咬住嘴唇，下定决心："我会照顾好她，直到为她找到一条出路。"

【今日】

打开仓库门的一刹那，一股恶臭扑面而来。米奇很快找到了恶臭的来源，那是一摊在阳光下缓缓燃烧着的红色浓浆。被烧死的吸血鬼。

不！米奇在心中大喊。来迟了么？

"米克威其？你来做什么？"一个低沉的声音响起。

米奇循声望去，看到了达斯汀和女巫阿曼达。

阿曼达。每次看到她米奇总是会有一种奇怪的感觉。她是半个月前才加入联盟的，一进来就屡建奇功，颇得比尔的赏识。可米奇总觉得这个女巫太神秘了，仿佛藏着什么不可告人的秘密似的。不过哪个女巫没自己的秘密呢？

这时他注意到了他们两个身前的刑架上还有一个人，活着，不适地扭动着。是红毛。米奇舒了一口气，但紧接着更为担忧了。他们在对伊恩用刑。

他向阿曼达走去："就是想来看看你们进展如何。那摊是什么情况？"他不敢让他们知道自己是为了伊恩而来。

伊恩听到了他的声音，身躯猛然一震。

阿曼达苦着脸说："那是你们昨晚捉回来那只，挣脱镣铐自杀了。"

米奇点点头，心中全是对红毛的担忧，但又怕自己表现得太明显被看出来。他走到阿曼达和达斯汀身边，用尽自己的克制力才没有转头去看伊恩。

"比尔已经回去了，留下我们两个来审讯他。不过他倒也还蛮硬的，死活没招出他的缔造者的下落。我怀疑他根本就不知道他的缔造者在哪，可套不出什么有用的信息的话比尔肯定要迁怒于我们了。"阿曼达显得很丧气，"要不你来接替一下？或许你来问他会配合些。"

米奇警惕起来："为什么这么说？"

阿曼达耸耸肩："没什么，就是刚才对他用了一次梦魇咒，他做恶梦的时候不停地重复'米奇'啊'米克'啊什么的，就以为你们或许以前认识。"

"或许吧。"米奇迟疑着说，不清楚她究竟了解到了什么程度。他转头去看伊恩。尽管做过心理准备了，但看到伊恩遍体鳞伤，形容憔悴的样子，他仍是感到十分震惊，心中充满了疼惜。不知怎么他想起了上一次看到伊恩鼻青脸肿的时候，而那次正是他将伊恩痛扁了一顿。

"**你是同性恋，你爱我！"**

"**这下开心了？"**

米奇闭上双眼，试图屏蔽不堪回首的往事。"不行，我不能对他下手。"我伤他够多了。

"哦？难道你们真的是朋友么？"阿曼达好奇地问。

米奇不知道自己是该点头还是摇头。

这时伊恩虚弱地抬起低垂的头颅，注视着米奇的双眼，轻声道："对不起…对不起…"

**不，这句话应该是我来说的才对！**米奇在心底默默地说。于是他下定决心："放了他，我会带他回去审问他的。"

阿曼达眯起眼，好奇地问："哦？为什么呢？在这里审不行么？"

米奇摇头："你把他折磨得这么神智不清，就算他可能知道也不会记得的。你的白脸也唱够了，该唱些红脸了。"

"他说的不是没有道理，或许我们确实该转变一下策略，不然把他弄死了对我们也没有好处。"达斯汀也支持他，为此米奇非常感激。

阿曼达沉思了片刻："随你吧，比尔向来视你为左膀右臂，想来你也不会让他失望的。你想带走他就轻便，我会代你跟比尔说的。"米奇能从她眼中读出一丝不信任的意味。

"不必了，我自己跟比尔说，他会明白的。"

"那好吧，记得给他戴上他菲利普·加拉格尔设计的电击手铐，免得他出其不意反咬你一口。"她特意着重说出利普的名字。

除了瑞克，米奇没有向猎魔者联盟里的任何人提起过伊恩，而卡尔·加拉格尔那个小魔头也绝不会提起关于伊恩的一个字，所以他们没可能知道伊恩和其他加拉格尔的关系。阿曼达不会毫无缘由地提起利普的名字，她是故意的。无论她目的何在，其中绝对有猫腻。只是现在米奇还有伊恩的事要头痛，阿曼达的事，可以之后再找她结算。

【昔时】

由于另有急事，温彻斯特兄弟不久就离开了芝加哥。不过吸血鬼的暴动渐渐被镇压了下来，袭击事件越来越少，大家都相信血魔之乱已经接近了尾声，仅凭猎魔者联盟芝加哥支部就可以完成收尾工作，所以就没有挽留他们两个。

而米奇将多莉藏在了自己家里。为了避人耳目，他让多莉尽量不要出门，尽管很孤单但她还是忍住了。但是她的食物问题就难解决了。虽说她对血的需求不像人类的一日三餐那么频繁，三天之中能喝到200CC的人血也勉强够了，但上哪去找血给她让米奇头痛不已。虽说在找到她的地方藏有好几袋血，但多数在他们打斗的时候被弄破了，只留下了三袋。为了平抚多莉的心情当天就让她喝了一袋，剩下两袋只撑了一个星期。

而没能喝上血的多莉非常躁动不安，表现出难以遏制的暴力倾向，有时甚至会攻击米奇。无奈之下，米奇决定用自己的血来喂养多莉。反正他总是受伤，要掩饰咬痕倒也不难。可他也不禁质疑自己做的决定是不是对的，自己到底是不是在养虎为患。而且频繁失血使他异常虚弱，常常在行动中行差就错，几乎送了性命。

他的秘密终究还是泄露了出去。比尔察觉到了他的异样，也最终察觉到了多莉。

"你让我很失望，米克威其。"比尔堵在多莉房间的门口，将惊恐万分的小姑娘挡在里面，"你的使命是消灭这些违反了自然规律的妖魔，而你却将妖魔豢养起来。我没料到你竟会堕落至此。"

米奇听得出比尔口中的责备，他自己也不由得为自己的心软而感到自责。可他真的不忍心看着多莉受难。"她没害过人。"

"但她总有一天会的。杀戮是她们这种生物的本性，我们不能等铸成大错了再设法挽回。"

"可是…"

"还可是？还是说你手刃杀了你全家的仇人之后，大仇得报就不在乎其他无辜的人的仇了么？你忘了你加入猎魔者联盟时的誓言了么？"

"没有。'绝不放过伤及无辜的邪魔'。"

"很好，那就向我们证明你不是一个叛徒吧。"比尔递给他一把银匕首，"亲手杀死你对这些邪魔的恻隐之心，不然总有一天你的恻隐之心会害了你。"

米奇犹豫了许久，但最终还是接过了匕首。

"不行，我做不到。"

"那你问问杀害了你的家人的吸血鬼是怎么做到的。如果他们也不知道该怎么才能做到，我来为你代劳。"

米奇知道自己没可能违抗比尔，所以最后他做出了一个令自己后悔一生的决定。

【今日】

米奇并没有跟比尔提起伊恩的事，他知道一旦说了比尔肯定会重演六年前的那一幕。可就算他不说阿曼达也会，所以只能尽量拖延时间，等伊恩好转些了让他自己逃走，逃到天涯海角，再也不要回来。

他把离开仓库后就昏厥了过去的伊恩带到米克威其家的老房子里修养。自从他亲手结果了多莉后就再也没有回来，而是和瑞克一起在外面合租了一间公寓。比尔要求瑞克要学会独立生活，所以让瑞克搬了出去。但米奇并没有卖掉米克威其家的房子，所以那栋房子仍是他的财产，他比须先邀请伊恩才能带他进去。这样也避免了其他吸血鬼会进来捣乱。他有预感查尔斯跟着一系列的事件脱不了干系，所以最好也别让别的吸血鬼接近伊恩。

他先是费了些力气整理清楚自己的床，然后伊恩染血的衣物脱掉，把伊恩安置到床上。接着他接了一盆水来清理伊恩身上的血迹。他这才有机会仔细打量阔别已久的红毛。天啊他和七年前完全没什么不同，还是那样干练的小寸头，还是那样略带稚气的五官，还是那样修长结实的身材…以及那根肉实的棒子。一切都和七年前一模一样，看来吸血鬼永生不会变化的传言是真的。米奇咽了口口水，摇摇头又专心擦拭伊恩。

然而不管他怎么擦，血液总是不断地流出来。他这才意识到伊恩已经停止自愈了，在再这么下去他会失血过多而死。吸血鬼自愈能力衰退的原因不多，失血过多过度衰弱就是其中之一。可米奇见过因伤重失去自愈能力的吸血鬼，伊恩这种程度的伤还没严重到那种地步。那么只有可能是另一种原因：他长时间没喝人血了。吸血鬼之所以如此热衷于人血是因为人血中的营养物质最符合他们的需求和口味，虽说喝别的动物的血也能维系他们的生命，但不喝人血的吸血鬼会处于"亚健康状态"，自愈能力衰退就是症状之一。

米奇终于意识到伊恩在戒人血。不知怎么这让他感到莫名的欣慰。**他不想害人，所以才会这么做。**或许伊恩并不是那些十恶不赦的怪物，或许他也希望能跟人类和平共处。想到这里，一抹微笑爬上了他的嘴角。

然而伊恩的情况并不乐观。阿曼达对他用刑的时候显然没有在意他的承受能力，要不是米奇把他带走，伊恩真的会死在那间仓库里。现在的当务之急是如何为伊恩止血，否则他一样挺不住。

米奇心里经历着剧烈的挣扎，一方面他想救伊恩的命，但另一方面他不想让伊恩破戒，毕竟猎人之所以要猎杀吸血鬼就是因为他们吸人血。然而对伊恩的感情终究胜过了对吸血鬼的憎恨，米奇咬咬牙，拿小刀割开自己的手掌，让鲜血一点点流到伊恩的嘴里。伊恩虽然不省人事，但鲜血的吸引力唤起了他的本能，下意识地吮吸起米奇的血，仿佛久困沙漠中的旅人绝望地追寻着不远处的绿洲。

眼看着伊恩的伤口开始一点点合拢，米奇觉得已经够了，于是收起自己的手，快速地包扎起来。伊恩看起来好多了，米奇也稍微放心了些。

这时，楼下传来了开门的声音。有人闯了进来！米奇立马进入戒备状态，握住手枪走出房间。他听到两个脚步声，一个微弱而平稳，另一个轻快而杂乱。

"喂，臭脸，快把枪收起来，是我们啦。"曼迪忽然出现在他面前。

米奇十分吃惊，但还是听话收起了手枪。既然曼迪在这里，那么那两个脚步声…

"爹地~~~~"小曼迪开心地扑了过来。

…第六章完·未完待续…


	7. Chapter 7

第七章：聚与散

【昔时】

"你小子挺厉害的嘛，自你出现以来那群吸血鬼明显地收敛了起来，年纪轻轻的已经比很多老猎人都还犀利了。"他记得这句话是一个满脸络腮胡的大叔对他说的，当时他和大叔正在一边巡逻一边喝酒。那是他们第一次搭档。只是他已经记不起他的名字了，反正那个大叔没过多久就死了，所以记不得也无所谓了。

"可是为什么你只肯猎杀吸血鬼呢？要是你能帮我们再解决点僵尸啊食尸鬼啊什么的多好啊。上次去抓那只僵尸的时候如果你在的话丹尼那臭小子的手搞不好还好好地挂在他身上呢。"大叔灌得很大口，以至于不小心呛到了，不住地咳嗽。他当时或许该听大叔的话一起杀其他东西的，结果他最后一次见到大叔时只见到了被食尸鬼吃剩的一半。

"我们当猎人的，多多少少都是和这些超自然的混蛋结下了什么梁子才入行的，可我没见过你这样恨吸血鬼恨得这么透的。尤其是上次你第一次失手让那些混蛋逃了以后你的怨气就更重了啊。"

他冷笑："他们夺走了我的亲人，先是弗兰克，再是…伊恩。就他们对我造成的伤害，我对他们做什么都不为过。我的目的，就是要把恐惧地种子种在每一个吸血鬼的脑子里，让他们终日惶恐不安，不得安生。我要让他们也体会到自己给人类带来了怎样的阴影。"他直视着眼前的虚空，仿佛看到了吸血鬼在刑具上惨叫求饶的情景，嘴角浮起一阵快意的笑，"他们从人类手上夺走的，我不择手段也要他们加倍偿还！"

【今日】

卡尔半倚在积满尘埃的沙发边，冷眼看着米奇和曼迪及小曼迪分别寒暄问候。等他们说够了，曼迪牵着小曼迪的手去她以前的房间休息。他们一路舟车劳顿，小家伙确实也累坏了。只是米奇那家伙似乎在他房间里藏了什么秘密啊，时不时会不安地瞟一眼他房间的方向。不过米奇有什么秘密又关他什么事呢？他现在还有更重要的事。

等关门的声音穿来，米奇立马收起了和善的表情，凶巴巴地地迎上来指着他质问："你他妈的把她们带过来搞毛啊？难道你真的打算把我女儿交给他们么？"

卡尔淡定地挪开指着自己的手："你觉得呢？"

"我觉得你疯了！我觉得你是个自私自利的懦夫！"米奇的眼睛里满是怒火。

"所以说你女儿的命比我姐姐和弟弟的命都还值钱咯？"卡尔冷哼，"放心好了你这个自私自利的混账，我带她们来只是为了做个样子给查尔斯看的，为的就是让他们以为我真的打算交出小曼迪，等他们放松警惕了利普和那边的猎人就可以救出黛比和利亚姆，到时我们这边也好办事了。而且你自己的女儿交给你自己保护你肯定也更放心吧？"

米奇语塞了，卡尔很是欣赏这种被顶得说不出话来的表情。

"再说了，小曼迪跟我们一起生活了七年，我早就把她当做自己的妹妹了，"卡尔乘胜追击，"我们都把家人放在第一位的不是么？"

米奇咽了口口水，咬住下唇思索了片刻，问："我姑且相信你说的是真的，那我们下一步要怎么办？查尔斯行踪成迷，手下爪牙众多，就算我们把全芝加哥的猎人都召集起来也不见得能把他揪出来。更何况他现在正在搞一些邪恶的实验，一旦成功他就可以在日光下行动，到时他会成为一个更大的威胁。你知道他为什么要你带小曼迪来嘛？就是为了他的实验！"

米奇的话让卡尔大为惊恐。他来之前虽然一直在揣摸查尔斯要小曼迪到底是要做什么，但他确实没想到查尔斯在酝酿着这么大的一个阴谋。但是他还是做出一副镇定的样子。可不能让米奇看到自己不淡定的样子，那样太丢脸了。

"既然我们已经来了，查尔斯或许会听到风声，我们守株待兔便是了…房产还属于你么？"卡尔的表情忽然严肃了起来。

"还是，放心吧。"

"作为一个猎人的准则之一，就是绝对不能邀请吸血鬼进自己的房子。"他的目光化作冰冷的箭矢射向米奇身后。

米奇慌张地顺着他的眼神向后望去。

"你好啊，卡尔。"伊恩的声音很虚弱。他身上有伤口，但正以肉眼辨得出的速度缓缓愈合。

【今晨】

被摔门的声音从混乱的梦境中惊醒，瑞克只觉得一阵空荡荡的感觉，仿佛一切的颜色都淡去一层，生命的意义也不再鲜艳。他去米奇的房间看了看，没人。一大早他急着出去做什么？自己的手机又怎么跑到了他房间里？接着他习惯性地从冰箱里掏出一瓶啤酒，但喝下一口后他只觉整个喉咙和胃都在燃烧。他这才想起艾米的嘱咐，其中之一就是不能饮水进食。

他现在真正的是一具行尸走肉了，不能再像正常人那样进食，除非他想靠脑子过日子，那么只能靠艾米给他的方子配制出药剂来维持生命，否则他的身躯会继续腐烂。而艾米的药方也是液体，所以喝下去时也会和喝啤酒那样痛苦万分，但那是活下去的唯一办法。他还是难以接受这个事实，一旦思及未来的日子他就感到一阵窒息，几欲作呕。他不敢想象吉伦是怎么挺过来的。

对了，吉伦。不知他现在如何。昨晚他们在地下室里聊了很久，互相解释了从前的误会，吉伦也给了他一些作为僵尸的建议。他总觉得那点时间还不够，但鲁比一直在催他们，后来米奇又黑着脸闯进来说比尔问起他们去了哪里，匆匆一聚后又再次分别。不过他记下了吉伦的号码，或许…

他并没有迟疑太久，拿起自己的手机拨了过去。对面接通了。

"吉伦…"瑞克迟疑着开口。

"瑞克？你现在感觉怎样？没出什么问题吧？"吉伦焦急地问。

"我没事，只是…想问问你的情况。我现在只想找人说说话。"

"如果你心里很难过的话，大可跟我说。我经历过你正在经历的事，我能明白你的感受。我们向来都是互相扶持的，记得不？这次我们可以共同面对的。"吉伦的声音似乎有某种魔力，让瑞克的心稍稍安定一些。若是跟他一起面对，或许就不会这么痛苦了吧。

"谢谢你，伦。"

艾米的声音忽然插进来："吉伦，是瑞克么？你跟他说啊。"她听起来很气恼。发生了什么事？说什么？

"艾米！我觉得现在不是时候…"吉伦试图止住她，但她似乎一把抢过了电话。

"听好了，出事了！"艾米接着把对米奇说过的话对瑞克再说了一遍。

听完后瑞克惊得说不出话来。他的第一反应是找他爸对质，但他又该如何跟他解释自己和吉伦如今的身份？

吉伦又夺回了电话："听着，瑞克，我们现在已经没事了，你不要担心。你那个叫米奇的朋友已经去处理这件事了，不会有事的。"

"你要我怎么不担心，伦？你们现在可是有生命危险啊！"瑞克急道。

"伦？我没记错的话，你只这样称呼一个人，但那个人明明已经死了啊。"比尔站在他房间门口幽幽地说。瑞克太专注于听艾米的话了，以至于没注意到他爸什么时候进来的。"还是说，我的儿子被什么妖魔鬼怪所蒙蔽，误以为遇上的是以前认识的人？"

那一刻他唯一的反应就是把手机挂掉。

"现在，我要你老老实实跟我交代昨天发生了什么事，一个细节都别给我漏下。"比尔的眼里是令人窒息的失望和厌恶，光是和他对视就让瑞克觉得无比绝望。

…第七章完·未完待续…


End file.
